Romance à Paris et conséquences
by chloelend
Summary: Nessie, une semaine à Paris, un nouvel amoureux, vampire, une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville, de nouvelles amies ? Et par la suite ... pourquoi les volturis ne metteraient pas le nez dans ses affaires, se ne serait pas inhabituel chez eux ?
1. prologue

ROMANCE A PARIS

_Une petite présentation s'impose.  
Moi, c'est Chloé et je suis une grande fan de la saga twilight.  
Je n'ai pas le talent de Stephenie Meyer, mais j'ai tout de même essayé d'écrire une fanfiction, c'est une suite de Révélation._

- Prologue -  
Je suis Nessie de mon nom complet Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Je suis une demi-vampire. Ma croissance s'est stabilisée vers 4 ans, c'est pourquoi à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai réellement 16 ans physiquement comme moralement.  
J'adore la mode comme mes tantes. J'ai un petit ami, Jacob avec qui je suis depuis 3 mois. C'est un loup-garou, il s'est imprégné de moi à ma naissance. Mes sentiments pour lui ont évolués, je le considérait comme un grand-frère maintenant il est plus que ça.

Bon je vous laisse, mon père lit encore dans mes pensées et comme je me remémore le dernier baiser que j'ai eu avec Jake, il peste ! De toute façon, je suis en retard pour ma sortie shopping habituelle avec Alice et Rosalie. Je suis tellement fatiguée de ma partie de wii avec Emmett que je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup ...


	2. Chapitre 1 pilot

**ROMANCE A PARIS**

Chapitre 1 _ PDV Nessie

**- Neesssiiieee ... j'ai une suprise pour toi, descends !** me cria Alice du bas de l'escalier.

Quand ma mère dit que je suis pourrie gâtée ... elle n'a pas tort ! Qu'avit donc bien pu imaginer ma chère tante ?

**- Qui-a-t-il tantine ? **Lui demandai-je une fois descendue,

**- On m'a appelée ?** Demanda Rose assise sur le canapé du salon, et qui s'avança pour s'introduire dans notre conversation,

**- Non, c'est moi qu'elle a appelée, mais tu peux rester Rosalie, ça te concerne aussi ... attendez-moi je vais chercher Bella au cottage »**Elle s'éclipsa.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? **Demanda rose, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. **Edward !**L'appela-t-elle.

**- Oui, que puis je faire pour toi ?**Lui répondit-il avec le sourire en coin qui avait fait craquer ma mère.

**- Que mijotte Alice ?**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, elle va me tuer !**

**- Pff ! S'il te plait ! **dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire

Edward n'eut pas la temps de répondre, Alice arrivait déjà accompagnée de Bella. Elle appela Esmé.

**- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes toutes là ... Tenez ...**

Elle déposa une enveloppe dans mes mains, puis celles de Rose, Esmé puis Bella.

Je l'ouvris. J'y découvris un billet d'avion à destination de Paris et des pass VIP pour les défilés de la fashion week.

**- Waouh ! La fashion week ! Merci tantine. **criais-je en lui sautant au cou

**- J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Merci soeurette ... **(Rose)

**- Tant que tu ne me force pas à essayer des tonnes de vêtements, je viens avec plaisir, Merci Alice.** (Maman)

**- Paris ! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! **(Esmé)

**- Heureuse que cela vous plaise. Nous partons dans 5 jours pour une semaine entre filles !**

**- Entre filles, et nous ?**

C'était Emmett, qui c'était levé du canapé où il y regardait un match de baseball avec Jasper, qui nous rejoingnit également.

**- Vous vous débrouillez mais vous ne venez pas avec nous ! **se fachâ Alice

**- Vous allez vous éclater et nous on va rester bien sagemment à la maison ?**

**- Non ...**

_ Fin _

Cloclo


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 _ PDV Nessie

_-Vous allez vous éclater et nous on va rester bien sagemment à la maison ?_

_- Non..._

Tout le monde se retourna vers Edward.

Il sortit quatres morceaux de papier de sa poche.

- **On part à Rome pour voir la final de la coupe du monde de football !**

**- Waouh, t'assure Ed' ! **Dit Emmett en le tapant amicalement dans le dos.

**- ça c'est sûr !** (Jasper)

Carlisle descendit à ce moment-là.

**- Hé bien les habitants de Forks se passeront de moi une semaine ! Je vous accompagne avec plaisir les garçons ! Merci Edward, c'est une très bonne idée.**

**- Super, bon je voudrais pas vous presser mais on a un avion dans 5 jours, ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, j'aurais aimé aller à Seattle, j'ai repérais des sacs **** Louis Vuitton ****qui irait parfaitement avec mon manteau marron ****Dolce and Gabbana**dit Alice très entousiahste.

**- Je t'accompagne, je voudrais un sac de voyage en cuir nuir ****Gucci.** Dit Rosalie

**- Moi je veux bien un petit sac ****Chloé**** en guise de bagage à main !?**

**- Tu perds pas le nord ! **Dit papa en me m'ébourrifant les cheveux, ce qui ne plut pas à Alice.

**- Bonne idée, **dit Alice,** Bella, Esmé vous venez ?**

**- Heu, biensûr, je n'ai pas de sac de voyage ,,, **dit maman pas très entousiahste à l'idée de participer à une sortie shopping.

**- Non merci, j'ai prévu de chasser.**

**- Les garçons ?**

**- Moi je dois retourner à l'hopital.**

**- Je vais conseiller Bella ,,,**

Papa prit maman par la taille et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

**- Moi je reste regarder le match.**

Rosalie lança un regard noir à Emmett.

**- Finalement, je crois que ça me ferai du bien de prendre l'air ...**

**- Tu vois quand tu veux ! **Répondit Rosalie avant de l'embrasser.

**- Et toi Jasper ?**

**- Tu as besoin de moi ?**

**- Biensûr !**

**- Alors je viens !**

_ Fin _


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 _ PDV Nessie

_Ballade à Seattle ..._

Arrivés, nous nous séparâmes.

Bella et Edward chez Burberry

Rosalie et Emmett chez Gucci.

Et moi, je suivis Alice et Jasper chez Louis Vuitton, elle avait promis de m'accompagner chez Chloé après.

Après avoir déposé nos achats dans la Porsche d'Alice, nous fillâmes chez Chloé.

Jasper nous quitta pour rentrer dans une librairie spécialisée dans les guerres d'Amérique du Sud. Nous ne tardâmes pas à trouver mon sac. Il était magnifique !

Mon ventre grogna et Alice décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, en chemin, Jasper nous rejoigna. Nous croisâmes Rosalie et Emmett qui regagnaient la Jeep, ce dernier croulait sous les achats de celle-ci.

Alice reçut un coups de fil de mes parents annonçant qu'il passaient la soirée tout les deux à Seattle, qu'ils rentreraient plus tard.

_______________________________________

Nous sommes le jour du départ. Je suis plantée dans mon dressing, ne sachant quoi enmené.

On toque à la porte. Alice.

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**- Avec grand plaisir ! Je n'attendais que toi !**

En une demi-heure tout était prêt.

Le temps de charger les voitures, j'avalais un sandwich préparé par ma grand-mère préférée.

Nous partîmes pour l'aéroport de Seattle

Edward et Bella dans la Ferrari, Jasper et Alice dans la Porsche, Carlisle et Esmé dans la Mercedes, et Rosalie, Emmett et moi dans le cabriolet rouge.

Il faisait beau c'est pourquoi j'avais choisi la décapotable, l'air décoiffant mes cheveux était un délice.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous ne passâmes pas inaperçut, avec nos sacs tous griffés haute couture ! Nous avions le même avion que les çarçons, jusqu'à New-York, où eux prenait celui à destination de Rome et nous de Paris.

Rosalie était assise près du hublot, à ma gauche et Alice à ma droit. Bella était à côté d'Alice et Esmé fermait la rangée.

Nous voilà en route pour la meilleure semaine de ma vie !

_ Fin _


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 _ PDV Nessie

_Dans l'avion à destination de Paris._

**- Ne t'endors pas, on arrive bientôt !**Me murmura Rosalie

**- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai pris des places pour Roméo et Juliette à l'opéra ce soir. **Dit Alice avec entrain.

**- Super ! J'adore, je l'ai vue au moins un million de fois !** Dis-je toute contente.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous prîmes la limousine qui nous attendait.

L'hôtel se trouvait sur les Champs-Elysées. C'était l'un des plus beaux de Paris, et l'un des plus prestigieux.

Une femme d'un quarantaine d'années, les cheveux remontés en chignon nous souhaita la bienvenue et nous informa qu'un jeune homme allait nous accompagner jusqu'à notre suite.

En effet ce jeune homme arriva, il était beau, on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film.

C'était adolescent était très mignon, il devait avoir 17 ans (un de plus que moi), grand, les cheveux châtains soyeux, comme ceux des mannequin. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement beaux, bleus, on se perdait dedans. Il me sourit en remarquant mon interêt.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexis et c'est à moi que vous ferez appel si il y un quoi que ce soit durant votre séjour chez nous. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre suite, c'est la 553.**

Sa voix était magnifique, douce et envoûtante ,,, je me sentais incroyablement bien rien que de l'entendre parler.

**- Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer. Je me tiens à votre disposition durant votre séjour. **dit-il une fois arrivé devant la porte de notre suite.

**- Bon, je vais t'aider à installer tes affaires Ness. **S'exclama Alice.

**- Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil pas vrai ?**

**- Heu ... non ... **je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir (un gêne hérité de ma mère)

**- Tu ne sais pas mentir !**

**- Bon c'est vrai ... il est très mignon.**

**- On dirait également que tu as attiré son attention ...**

**- Nimporte quoi !**

**- Si si ...**

**- Bon allez, on les range ses affaires !**

Alice m'avait commandé un repas, et j'espèrait secrètement que ce soit Alexis qui me l'apporte.

_ Fin _

Voilà ! Je suis de bonne humeur alors je poste beaucoup (sans doute grâce à vos reviews très encouragentes)

Demain je ne suis pas sûre de publier autant ... à moins que je n'ai plein de reviews !!! ah je suis méchante !!!

Cloclo


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 _ PDV Nessie

_Alice m'avait commandé un repas, et j'espèrait secrètement que ce soit Alexis (le charmant jeune homme qui s'occupe de nous) qui me l'apporte._

On toque à la porte

**J'y vais !** Criais-je à l'assemblée de vampires qui se tenait dans la pièce

C'est Alexis qui apparut derrière la porte. Il arborait un magnifique sourire

**Vous avez bien commandé des lasagnes ?** (Ah cette Alice, elle connaissait bien mes goûts )

**Oui, posez le plat ici. Lui dis-je en désignant une table de la main.**

**Eh bien voilà. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Je ne pourrais malheuresement pas m'occuper de vous ce soir. Ce sera Stephanie qui s'en chargera. Bonne soirée.**

**Merci, vous aussi.**

**Mademoiselle, , tutoiez-moi, s'il vous plaît**

**Toi aussi. Et appelle moi Nessie.**

**Très bien. Aurevoir Nessie.**

A peine ais-je refermé la porte qu'Alice me sauta dessus.

**Il te trouve très belle.**

**Et comment le sais-tu ?**

**Il n'a pas arrrêté de te sourire durant le temps où tu était là.**

**Pff ! Nimporte quoi !**

**Bon, allez, mange, il faut encore te préparer pour ce soir.**

Je repensais à ce que Alice venait de me dire ,,, et j'espèrais qu'elle avait raison, ce garçon me plaisait vraiment. Mais, ce n'était pas possible, j'était avec Jacob ,,,

Alice et Rosalie me bouclaient les cheveux dans la salle de bains.

J'étais vêtue d'une robe cocktail longue grise décoletée soulignée sous poitrine d'une ceinture et des escarpins à talons hauts gris foncés.

Esmée lisait un livre dans la pièce commune aux chambres. Maman regardait un jeu télévisé.

Le téléphonne sonna et Bella décrocha. Grâce à mon ouïe de vampire, je pus suivre la conversation téléphonique.

_**« - Allo ?**_

_**Bella ? C'est Jacob !**_

_**Salut. Ca va ?**_

_**Oui et vous c'est comment Paris ?**_

_**Pour l'instant je n'ai vu que ma chambre d'hotêl mais ça a l'air magnifique.**_

_**Ok. Je peux parler à mon demi-vampire préféré ?**_

_**Oui, biensûr ! Je te la passe. »**_

Maman arriva à vitesse vampirique et me passa le portable.

_ Fin _


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 _ PDV Nessie

_Ok. Je peux parler à mon demi-vampire préféré ?_

_Oui, biensûr ! Je te la passe. »_

_Maman arriva à vitesse vampirique et me passa le portable._

_**Allo Jacob ?**_

_**Oui, comment vas-tu ma Nessie ?**_

_**Très bien et toi ?**_

_**Bien c'est beau Paris ?**_

_**Magnifique !**_

_**Et les parisiens ?**_

_**Très gentils, et très mignoncs.**_

_**Comment ça, ce n'est pas moi le plus mignon ?**_

_**Mais si gros bêta ! Je soulignais juste le fait qu'il y ait des garçons très mignons à Paris.**_

_**Comme ,,,**_

_**Comme Alexis, c'est lui qui s'occupse de nous à l'hôtel.**_

_**Mouais ,,,**_

_**Bon je te laisse, je dois partir ,,,**_

_**Tu vas où ?**_

_**A l'opéra, Alice nous as eu des places pour Roméo et Juliette.**_

_**D'accord, super.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Bisous. Je t'aime.**_

_**Moi aussi.**_

_**Je sais.**_

**On dirait qu'il est jaloux le cabot !** Me dit Rosalie une fois que j'eus raccroché.

**Jaloux de quoi ?**

**D'Alexis, voyons !**

**Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec lui ?**

**Rien mais je pense que tu le trouve très mignon et que c'est réciproque.**

**Ce n'est peut-être pas faux. Mais je suis avec Jacob ,,,**

**Ca n'empêche ,,,**

Rosalie avait raison, je semble apprécier de plus en plus cet Alexis, que pourtant je connais à peine, délaissant Jacob, mon petit ami, qui s'était imprégné de moi à ma naissance. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Pourtant, je sens que ce qui ce passe avec Jacob n'est pas l'amour avec un grand « A » mais plutôt un amour fraternel.

Non, c'est impossible, Jacob et moi sommes des âmes soeurs ,,,

Mon coeur en décide autrement, il penche pour Alexis.

Qui écouter : le coeur ou la raison ?

_ Fin _

Merci pour vos reviews toujours très encouragentes (surtout juline's)

Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre publié aujourd'hui ^^

Il faut garder le suspens ! Sinon je peux tout vous donner mais il faudra attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la suite donc je préfère vous en donner petit à petit !

Cloclo


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 _ PDV Nessie

_Qui écouter : le coeur ou la raison ? J'aime Alexis, mais je suis destinée à Jacob._

La salle était pleine.

Nous étions maintenant assises quand j'aperçut Alexis avec une femme quelques rangées de sièges plus bas.

**- Regarde qui voilà ! **Me dit Alice.

Je me mit à ecouter leur conversation :

« _- Merci de m'avoir trouvé ces places. Dit Alexis_

_Mais de rien et puis je sais que c'est la comédie musicale préférée ..._

_T'es vraiment géniale petit soeur ! »_

Je n'en écoutais pas plus, j'avais ma réponse, c'était sa soeur et bizaremment je me sentais soulagée d'un poids dont je n'en avais jusqu'alors pas conscience.

Alors que nous retournions à la limousine en quittant l'opéra, un bras me retînt, je me retournis pour connaître l'identité de cette personne. C'était Alexis. Magnifique en smoking.

**- Salut**. Me dit-il en souriant.

**- Salut**

**- Je t'ai vu quitter l'opéra et je voulais t'inviter à boire un café, biensûr je te raccompagnerai après ...**

**- C'est avec joie que j'accepte, mais tu nétais pas avec ta soeur ?**

**- Ma soeur ? Comment sais-tu que j'en ai une et que j'étais avec elle ?**

**- Heu ... Peu importe, j'en informe mes amies et j'arrive ! **(Quelle idiote je suis !)

**- Bella, Alexis m'a inivtée à boire un café, il me raccompagnera après, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non pas du tout, mais n'oublie pas Jacob d'accord ? **Me dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front.

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas !**

**- Amuses-toi bien !**

Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas oublier Jacob, Jacob mon loup garou préféré. Mais dont je n'étais pas réellement amoureuse. J'étais amoureuse d'un simple humain, Alexis, que je n'ai rencontré qu'aujourd'hui . Que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui au premier regard m'avais plut. Ce premier regard que je n'oublierai jamais ...

_ Fin _

Cloclo


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 _ PDV Nessie

_Alexis m'enmène boire un café ,,,_

Il m'avait enmené dans un café réputé de la capitale sur les Champs-Elysées, non loin de l'hôtel. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, cette atmosphère était agréable, détendue.

**- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue à Paris ? Pour visiter ?** Me demanda-t-il

**- Nan nan, une de mes amies nous as eu des places pour la fameuse fashion week.**

**- Ah ok, tu aimes la mode ?**

**- Oui, beaucoup, je tiens ça de ma tante et toi ?**

**- Beaucoup également, j'ai eu comme toi des places pour la fashion week.**

**- Super.**

**- Tu habites où ?**

**- J'habite aux Etats-Unis, dans l'état de Washington, dans une petite ville appelée Forks.**

**- Alors tu es américaine !? Tu parles extrêmement bien le français !**

**- Oui, je parle plusieures langues, comme mon père. **(Il faut dire que 2h de sommeil me suffisent alors j'ai du temps à revendre !)

**- Epatant ! Tu parles quoi d'autre ?**

**- Le français biensûr, l'espagnol, l'italien, l'allemand, l'anglais, un peu le chinois mais ce n'est pas très passionant, et il n'y a pas longtemps je me suis mise au grec.**

**- Impressionant !**

**- Et toi, tu habites à Paris ?**

**- Non pas du tout ! Je suis anglais, j'habite à Manchester.**

**- Et que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Ma mère est diplomate et elle devait se rendre à Paris. Je suis venue car je savais que se tenait là la célèbre fashion week. Pour être un minimum autonome, j'ai trouvé ce petit boulot à l'hôtel qui n'est pas trop mal payé.**

**- Oh ! Et que fait ton père ?**

**- Il est avocat à New-york.**

**- Tes parents sont divorcés ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai vu ta soeur, tu as d'autres frères et soeurs ?**

**- Non. Je n'ai qu'elle, elle s'appelle Joséphine. Et toi ?**

**- Non, je suis fille unique.**

**- Et Nessie c'est un diminutif, j'imagine ?**

**- Oui, effectivement, c'est le diminutif de Renesmée mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Nessie.**

Nous avons continué à parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, il devait être passé 1h du matin.

J'étais épuisée, en rentrant je sautai sur le lit et profitais de mes 2h de sommeil. Cette nuit-là, je rêvais d'Alexis.

_ Fin _

Voilà cette fois c'est le dernier chapitre pour ce soir !

Face à tant d'encouragements, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser comme cela jusqu'à demain ...

Cloclo


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 _ PDV Nessie

_Premier jour de la fashion week ,,,_

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil étais déjà levé, je regardais l'heure : 6h. J'avais dormi 5h ! Je n'en revenais pas. Je me levais de bon pieds, mon rêve y était sans doute pour quelque chose ...

Alice m'informa qu'elle m'avait vu me lever et que Esmé avait prit la liberté de me commander mon petit déjeuner.

Sur le coups, j'en fus heureuse, puis en réfléchissant, je me rendis compte que c'était Alexis qui allait me l'apporter, je ne voulais pas qu'il me vois comme cela, cheveux en bataille, pas maquillée et en pyjama !

Un seul coup d'oeil à Alice suffit pour qu'elle comprene et qu'elle m'enmène dans la salle de bains.

Elle sortit une petite robe bustier blanche toute simple et des escarpins verts à talons, le tout en moins d'une minute. Elle appella Rosalie qu'i l'aida à me coiffer, elle me nouèrent un beandeau vert comme les escarpins dans les cheveux.

On toqua à la porte : il était moins une !

J'ouvris la porte.

**Salut, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.**

**Merci pose le sur la table**

**Eh voilà. **Dit-il en le posant. **Tu es très belle aujourd'hui.**

**Merci **dis-je en rougissant **tu vas au défilé tout à l'heure ?**

**Oui biensûr**

**A tout à l'heure alors !**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, je m'empourpais encore plus.

J'aidais Alice, Rosalie, Maman, Esmé a se préparer.

Le défilé commençais à 11h, ensuite il y avait un déjeuner.

Je descendais reserver la limousine quand je reçus un appel de Jacob,

_**Allo Jacob ?**_

_**Allo ça va ?**_

_**Oui et toi**_

_**ça va c'était bien hier soir ?**_

_**Oui j'ai adoré !**_

_**Tant mieux.**_

_**Tu fais quoi à la Push ?**_

_**En ce moment il ne fais pas très beau alors je bosse sur une voiture au garage, il fait comment à Paris ?**_

_ Fin _


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 _ PDV Nessie

_Conversation téléphonique avec Jacob : - En ce moment il ne fait pas très beau alors je bosse sur une voiture au garage, il fait comment à Paris ?_

_**Beau, un ciel bleu magnifique.**_

_**D'accord, tu as de la chance, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Eh bien je vais assister à un défilé ce matin et puis ensuite j'irais déjeuner avec les créateurs grâce aux pass qu'Alice a obtenu.**_

_**Alice va déjeuner aussi ?**_

_**Non, en fait je pense que je vais donner un de nos pass à Alexis pour qu'il m'accompagne.**_

_**Mouais ,,, ça ne me plait pas trop tout ça.**_

_**Cesse d'être jaloux !**_

_**Mais j'ai de quoi l'être, tu vas déjeuner avec un inconnu et en plus tu m'as dit hier qu'il était mignon.**_

_**D'abord il ne m'est pas inconnu, après l'opéra, je suis allée boire un café avec lui et nous avons discuté longtemps.**_

_**QUOI ! Et Bella est au courant ?**_

_**Biensûr !**_

_**Et elle te laisse faire ?**_

_**Jacob, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !**_

_**Mais ,,,**_

Je lui raccrochai au nez. Il est vrai que Jake a de quoi être jaloux mais cette petite crise était insupportable ! Soudain, une once de culpabilité m'envahit , après tout, je suis en train de lui mentir et par la même occasion, de me mentir : J'étais amoureuse d'Alexis, pas de Jacob.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie et Esmée descendirent et me rejoignirent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Dans la limousine je demandais à Alice si cela la dérangait de donner un de nos pass à Alexis :

**Oui si tu veux, cela ne me pose aucun problème.**

**Super ! **

**Je peux te poder une question ? Me dit-elle s'un air désolé.**

**Oui vas-y.**

**Qui a-t-il entre toi et Alexis ?**

**Rien du tout.**

**Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire, tu es amoureuse de lui, mais tu te dis que ce n'est pas correct pour Jacob, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Tu as raison, je ne sais pas quoi faire, avant je croyais aimer Jacob, mais c'est parce que je n'avais jamais était vraimant amoureuse. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Alexis, je me dit que ce que je ressens pour Jake n'est rien d'autre qu'un amour fraternel. Rien de plus ,,, Mais il s'est imprégné de moi, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.**

**Il est vrai que ce ne serais pas correct mais tu ne vas pas être heureuse si tu reste avec lui ! Il faut lui dire ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même.**

_ Fin _


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 _ PDV Nessie

_Il est vrai que ce ne serais pas correct mais tu ne vas pas être heureuse si tu reste avec lui ! Il faut lui dire ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même._

Elle avait raison et je le savais.

**Oui, mais pas tout de suite, tu pourrais mettre maman au courant de la situation ?**

**Oui biensûr, à nous trois nous trouverons une solution.**

Nous arrivâmes au trocadéro où le premier défilé avait lieu en plein air. C'était le défilé d'Agatha Ruíz de la Prada. Une créatrice que j'adorais. Grâce à nos pass nous nous installions au premier rang. 

Quand je vis Alexis arriver, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

A côté de moi Rosalie. Je vis Alice discuter avec Maman, elle devait lui rapporter la situation avec Alexis et Jacob.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**Salut. **Me dit-il souriant.

**Salut**

**Il fait un temps magnifique.**

**Oui, on a de la chance. Tu aimes cette créatrice ?**

**Oui beaucoup.**

A la fin du défilé, j'informais Alexis du fait qu'il pouvait venir avec moi pour déjeuner.

Maman vint me voir :

**je peux te parler en privé ?**

**bien sûr.**

Je m'éloignais d'Alexis.

**Alice m'a mise au courant de la situation.**

**Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Que, comme ta tante, tu dois tout dire à Jacob et écouter ton coeur, si c'est Alexis dont tu es amoureuse, alors va pour Alexis !**

**Tu n'es pas fâchée ?**

**De quoi ?**

**C'est ton meilleur ami et avant ma naissance il était amoureux de toi, tu n'as pas peur qu'il le redevienne si je le quitte ,,, ?**

**Je ne suis pas fâchée, mais je suis comme toi, je me demande comment il vas réagir ,,,**

**Et ...**

**En fait, il y a deux possibilités : Soit il le prend très mal et sombre dans la dépression comme moi à l'époque où ton père m'avait quittée ou alors, il le prend bien, il est content pour toi, reste comme ton grand frère et va chercher l'amour ailleurs.**

**Et après Paris ? Il habite à Manchester !**

**Je ne sais pas, on verra ... Allez va le rejoindre et ne t'inquiète pas !**

**D'accord, je t'aime maman . **Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ Fin _


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 _ PDV Nessie

_Après avoir eu une discussion avec ma mère, me conseillant d'écouter mon coeur, je rejoingnais Alexis pour aller au restaurant._

Alexis m'attendais sagemment et gentillement.

**On peut y aller.** Lui dis-je

Nous marchions derrière les autres personnes ayant des pass.

Soudain, il me prit la main. Cela me fit drôle, mais j'étais contente.

Je resserais ma main. Il me regarda et me sourit.

Le déjeuner avait lieu dans un restaurant branché.

Alexis me tira galamment une chaise, attenda que je m'y asseye et s'installa en face de moi.

Je l'observais. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

**Que regardes-tu ? **Me demanda-t-il 

**Tes yeux, ils sont magnifiques. **Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

Il parut surprit face à tant de franchise.

**Merci**. Répondit-il, gêné, il rougit.

Les plats défilèrent et les discussions aussi.

Nous avions fini le dessert.

**Je te raccompagne ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**Avec plaisir.**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui prit la main. Il rougit (j'aimais quand il faisait ça !)

Arrivés à l'hôtel, il me demanda si je voulais dîner avec lui ce soir. J'acceptais.

Il me donna donc rendez-vous vers 20h, il passerait me chercher et m'emènerait dans un grand restaurant. Avant de partir, il m'embrassa sur la joue.

J'annonçais la nouvelle à Alice qui fut de suite enthousiaste (même plus que moi si c'est possible). J'expliquais également la situation à Esmé et Rosalie. Cette dernière fut très heureuse qui je cite « que je lâche enfin ce sale cabot qui ne me mérite pas ». Esmé quant à elle me conseilla aussi de le dire à Jacob.

Alice décida qu'une sortie shopping s'imposait pour me trouver une robe de soirée.

19 h. Bella a décidé d'aider Alice à me coiffer. Je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera mais il m'étais impossible de refuser cela à ma mère (c'était tellement rare quand elle se décidait à me coiffer, d'habitude elle déléguait cette tâche à Alice, qui en était très heureuse)

Son téléphone sonna. C'était mon père. Elle appela Rose pour la remplacer. J'en fus quelque peu soulagée.

Il était 19h30 quand je fus enfin prête, finalement Alice avait opté pour un chignon avec des boucles redescendant sur les côtés.

_ Fin _


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 _ PDV Nessie

_Il était 19h30 quand je fus enfin prête._

Il me restait 30 minutes avant qu'Alexis vienne me chercher. Je décidais d'appeler Jacob.

(Heuresement) je tombais sur son répondeur. Je laissais un message :

_**« Jacob, j'ai à te parler, rien de grave mais, plus vite se sera fait mieux se sera. Essaie de me rappeler demain. Inutile d'essayer ce soir, je sors. »**_

Je raccrochais le téléphone et m'approchais d'Alice qui était assise sur le canapé.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle était dans un état second : elle avait une vision.

Quand elle revînt à son état normal, je lui demandis donc ce qu'elle avait vu :

**Je t'ai vu marchant main dans la main avec Alexis dans les couloirs du lycée de Forks !**

**Wahou ! C'est in-in-croy-able ! **Bégaye-je tellement j'étais heureuse.

**Mais c'est impossible car il habite à Manchester !**

**Je sais mais, je l'ai vu.**

**Et Jacob ?**

**Aucune idée. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le voir.**

**C'est vrai ...**

**Tu lui as annoncé ?**

**Il ne répond pas.**

On toque à la porte.

C'est Alexis. Je frôle la crise d'hystérie, je ne suis même pas en état d'ouvrir la porte, après ces révélations. C'est Alice qui s'en charge.

**Bonjour. **Dit le lutin avec son plus beau sourire.

**Bonjour, Renesmée est là ?**

**Elle finit de se préparer. Je vais la chercher. En attendant, asseyez-vous.**

Il obéit.

Alice vint me chercher mais elle dût attendre plusieurs minutes pour que je revienne à moi.

J'étais encore sous le choc : je venais quand même d'apprendre que j'allais sortir avec Alexis et en plus qu'il vivrait à Forks puisqu'il viendrait au lycée avec moi, le tout en moins d'une minute ! C'était beaucoup d'un coup. J'en étais très heureuse, mon seul problème : Jacob. Comment allait-il réagit ? Je ne voulais quand même pas le perdre. J'espère ne pas avoir à choisir : Jacob ou Alexis. Je ne peux pas choisir !

Il est temps de rejoindre Alexis.

**Bonsoir. **Me dit-il en souriant. (comment résister à ce sourire ?)

**Bonsoir**

**On peut y aller ? J'ai réservé la table pour 21h ...**

**Oui bien sûr, ne perdons pas de temps.**

Une fois à la porte, il me prit la main. Alice nous souhaita une bonne soirée et nous partîmes.

**_ Fin _**


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 _ PDV Nessie

_Une fois à la porte, il me prit la main. Alice nous souhaita une bonne soirée et nous partîmes._

Il m'enmena dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, très prisé, vu la file d'attente. Alexis ayant déjà réservé, nous passions devant.

Le repas était délicieux.

Au cours de la soirée, j'appris qu'il suivait des études de médecine (il s'entendrait bien avec Carlisle), que sa soeur habitait à Paris, qu'elle avait 22 ans, elle était fiancée à un avocat et qu'elle avait une petite fille de 2 mois qui s'appelait Clémence, pour l'instant elle était en congé maternité mais elle s'occupait d'un fleuriste et que d'habitude il passe les vacances chez son père.

Il me ramena tard à l'hôtel.

Au moment de se quitter, il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je poussais la porte poour rentrer et, sans réfléchir et dans un élan qui me surprit, je posais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, très rapise, j'éffleurais à peine ses lèvres, douces, chaudes.  
Et rentrais aussitôt. Je dûs m'appuyais contre la porte refermée quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je venais de faire. Une bande de vampires me regardaient stupéfaits, se demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour être dans cet état-là, tous sauf un, un petit lutin qui me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

On toque à la porte. J'ouvre.

Tout se passa très vite, j'eus à peine le temps de constater que c'était Alexis derrière la porte, qu'il vint m'embrasser avec fougue. J'en fus heureuse. Je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendis son baiser. Il enlaça ma taille.

Soudain, j'aperçus une ombre. Jacob ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là !!!!

Non, c'est pas possible, il me trouve là, en train d'embrasser Alexis, qui lui ne se rendait pas compte que quelq'un nous regardait.

**Je voulais te faire une surprise !!! Mais je crois que je n'aurais pas dû venir.**

**Jake, je ,,,**

**C'est qui celui là ?** Me demanda Alexis.

Je ne répondis pas. Jacob s'en charga à ma place.

**Je suis son copain.**

**Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, tu l'as voulu aussi, alors que tu n'étais pas libre ... Je crois que je vais vous laisser.**

**Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais lui annoncer que c'était fini entre nous ce soir je l'ai même appelé, dis-lui jake, s'il te plait ! **

**Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Dit Jake avant de se retourner et de partir.**

**Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je n'étais qu'une petite amourette de vacances pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

_ Fin_ 


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 _ PDV Nessie

_Jacob m'avait surprit en train d'embrasser Alexis, qui lui avait découvert que j'avais déjà un copain. _

Ils étaient tout les deux partis. Du coup, j'étais plantée toute seule dans le couloir.

Alice ouvris la porte et vint me chercher.

**- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ..., vient on rentre.**

Elle m'assit sur le canapé.

**- ça va ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Non !**

Maman, Rose et Esmé étaient venues s'assseoire à côté de moi.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

**- On va trouvé une solution ne t'inquiète pas ...**

**- Tu savais que Jacob viendrais ce soir ?**

**- Non, il ne m'a pas prévenu et en plus je ne peux pas le voir.**

Alice expliqua ce qui venait de se passer aux trois visages ahuris.

- I**l faut laisser passer la nuit.** Me conseilla Maman.

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça changera, j'ai perdu les deux !** Me lamentais-je.

**- Mais non, tu vas les récupérer.** Me dit Esmé.

**- Et puis si on perd le cabot c'est pas grave !**

**- ROSALIE ! **Crièrent en coeur Alice, Esmé et Maman.

**- Essaie de laisser un message sur son répondeur.** Me dit Alice.

**- Pourquoi pas, et pour Alexis ?**

**- Fait déjà ça, on s'occupera d'Alexis plus tard, de toute façon à l'heure qu'il est, il dort.**

**- Tu as raison, passe moi le téléphone.**

Je pris le portable et m'éloignais un peu, même si je savais que les quatre vampires m'écouteraient quand même.

_« Jacob, je ne vais pas te mentir, à quoi ça servirait que je te dise que je t'aime et que ce que tu as vu ce soir n'est rien. Je vais te dire ce que je voulais te dire quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure, comme si rien ne c'était passé._

_Alors voilà, hier j'ai rencontré Alexis, j'ai eu un coup de foudre si je puis dire. On m'a raconté l'histoire de l'imprégnation alors que j'étais toute petite. Je me suis toujours dit que je finirais ma vie avec toi. Le problème, c'est que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, c'est de l'amour, bien sûr, je t'aime, mais, comme un grand-frère. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai rencontré Alexis, car pour lui, c'est vraiment de l'amour. J'espère que tu arriveras à comprendre, que tu voudras bien rester mon grand frère et que tu trouveras l'amour ailleurs. Je t'aime quand même.» _Après cette déclaration, je fondis en larmes et me couchait sur mon lit

_ Fin _

Voilà le problème du texte souligné réglé.

Reviews, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Cloclo


	17. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 _ PDV Nessie

_J'ai appelé Jacob et je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait._

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit, une couverture sur moi. Alice entra dans la pièce.

**- ça va mieux ?**

**- Mouais ...**

**- Je peux te commander à manger ?**

**- Oui, j'ai très faim.**

On toque à la porte. J'étais en pyjama, mais cela m'importait peu. J'ouvris.

C'est une femme qui apparut derrière, j'en fus surprise.

**- Bonjour, voilà votre petit déjeuner. **Me dit-elle.

**- Merci. Pourriez-vous me dire où est passé Alexis, s'il vous plait ?**

**- Il a demandé à s'occuper d'autres personnes.**

**- Ah, d'accord. Aurevoir.**

Je refermais la porte. J'étais déçue.

Pour essayer de me remonter le moral, je décidais d'appeler Leah, avec qui jétais devenue très amie.

_**« - Allo ?**_

_**- Allo Leah, c'est Ness.**_

_**- Oh, salut, ça va ?**_

_**- Pas très bien, c'est pourquoi je t'appelle.**_

_**- Dis-moi tout !**_

_**- Eh bien, comme tu le sais, je suis à Paris et j'ai rencontré un garçon hyper mignon avec qui je me suis bien entendue ... Et Jacob me diras-tu ? Et bien, je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui, je le considérais plus comme un grand- frère. C'est pourquoi je l'ai appelé hier soi. Ensuite je me suis rendue au restaurant avec ce garçon, Alexis et en se quittant, on s'est embrassés et là est arrivé Jacob. Tu étais au courant qu'il venait ?**_

_**- Oui, mais il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire.**_

_**- OK. Et donc, tu te doutes bien de la suite, ils sont partis tous les deux !**_

_**- Je vois.**_

_**- Sais-tu si Jacob est déjà revenu ?**_

_**- Non, sinon j'entendrais ses pensées. Qu'as-tu fait après ?**_

_**- Après, j'ai téléphoné à Jacob, bien sûr il n'a pas répondu. J'ai donc laissé un message lui expliquant la situation.**_

_**- D'accord, mais cet Alexis, tu l'aimes, tout ça en vaut la peine ?**_

_**- Oui, j'aime Alexis, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, à son sourire, sa voix, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.**_

_ Fin _

Voilà, aujourd'hui je vous est mis 3 chapitres, c'est parce que je suis absente 3 jours donc le prochain chapitre ça sera jeudi.

Même si je serais sans ordinateur, je ferais des brouillons et taperais tout en revenant.

Vous pouvez quand même me mettre des reviews, ça me fera taper plus vite !

Cloclo


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 _ PDV Nessie

_Conversation téléphonique avec Leah._

_D'accord, mais cet Alexis, tu l'aimes, tout ça en vaut la peine ?_

_Oui, j'aime Alexis, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, à son sourire, sa vois, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne._

_**- Ecoute tu devrais t'occuper d'Alexis et moi, dès que Jacob rentre, je vais plaider ton cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.**_

_**- C'est génial d'avoir une amie comme toi **_

_**- Je sais. Bon je te laisse. Seth vient de rentrer.**_

_**- Passe lui le bonjour. Bisous**_

_**- D'accord, bisous.**_

Quand j'y repensais, Leah avait vraiment changée depuis la guerre contre les volturis, enfin d'après ce que les autres m'ont dit, moi j'étais trop petite..

Maintenant Leah, est plus féminine, elle participe souvent à nos sorties quotidiennes de shopping avec Rosalie et Alice, elle avait d'ailleurs surmonté sa répulsion à l'égard des vampires. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente.

Mais passons, je dois m'occuper d'Alexis.

**- Alice, il faut que j'aille voir Alexis, Leah s'occupe de Jacob.**

**- Comme ça, en pyjama ?**

**- Non, tu as raison ...**

Je portais un pantalon noir, un chemisier rouge à manches courtes. J'avais une queue de cheval haute. J'avançais vers le hall de l'hôtel où je pensais trouver Alexis. Ce qui fut le cas.

**- Je peux te parler ? **Lui demandais-je

**- Je travaille.**

**- S'il te plait. **Lui dis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire.

**- Bon, d'accord, je t'accorde 5 minutes.**

**- Alors, par où commencer ? Sache que Jacob, celui que tu as vu hier, a été mon premier petit copain et ...**

**- « a été »?**

**- Oui, je l'ai quitté, donc je disais qu'il avait été mon premier petit copain. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai éprouvé de nouveaux sentiments, de l'amour, du vrai, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et je me suis rendu compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour Jacob, c'est de l'amour, oui mais comme une soeur aime un frère, comme tu aimes Joséphine.**

**- Je t'aime Alexis, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.**

**- Waouh ! C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais entendu. Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard. Je t'aime aussi Nessie.**

Sur ce, il m'embrassa, comme la veille, je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui enlaça ma taille, mais, cette fois nous ne fument pas interrompis.

_ Fin _

_Voilà, je suis rentrée, je n'ai pas eu de reviews sur le temps où je suis partie, je suis déçue ^^_

_J'ai décidé de poster quelques questions pour que vous puissiez me mettre des reviews :_

_- Avec qui Nessie doit-elle finir Jacob ou Alexis ?_

_- Que va devenir Alexis après Paris ?_

_- Comment Jacob va-t-il faire face à la situation ?_

_Voilà, je vais vous mettre un autre chapitre dès ce soir, autant de bonnes raisons de me mettre des reviews !_

_Cloclo _


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 _ PDV Nessie

_[...] Je t'aime aussi Nessie._

_Sur ce, il m'embrassa, comme la veille, je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui enlaça ma taille, mais, cette fois nous ne fument pas interrompis._

Quand il me relâcha, il me demanda si je voulais aller au défilé ou si je voulais faire autre chose.

**- Je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi, chaque seconde passée sans toi est un suplice. **Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant. **Je veux bien aller me promener.**

**- Ça me va.**

**- Il faut d'abord que j'ailles chercher mon manteau, tu m'attends ? Je reviens.**

**- D'accord. **Dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**- Tu as l'air drôlement joyeuse, ça s'est bien passé ?** Me demanda ma mère alors que je décrochais mon manteau d'un cintre.

**- Ça s'est bien passé. Il a compris et m'a pardonné. Il m'a proposé d'aller me promener.**

**- C'est allez vite ... Tant mieux.**

**- Je peux y aller ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Merci maman, je t'aime !** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je rejoignis Alexis dans le hall. En me voyant arriver, il me sourit.

Il passa un bras autour de mon épaule, j'enlaçais sa taille et enfouis ma tête contre son torse et nous sortîmes.

Nous nous balladâmes sur les Champs-Elysées puis nous nous arrêtâmes sur un banc, dans un parc. J'étais couchée sur lui, et lui jouait avec une boucle de mes cheveux.

Nous ne parlions pas, aucun son n'était nécessaire. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des siècles.

Quand le soleil fut couché, Alexis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

**- On fais quoi ce soir ?** me demanda-t-il.

**- Ecoute ce n'est pas contre toi, j'aurais aimé rester avec toi mais je suis venue à Paris avec des amies et je pense que passer la soirée avec elles se serait bien ...**

**- d'accord.**

**- Mais demain, je passe la journée avec toi.** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

**- Je t'aime**

**- Moi encore plus.**

**- C'est impossible. Bon j'y vais. A demain.**

Alors que je partais, il me ratrapa et me dit « **et mon bisous ?** » je m'approchais alors de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos lèvres bougaient à l'unisson.

Cela faisait plusieures minutes que nous nous embrassions, il jouait avec sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. Le temps passait incroyablement vite avec lui. J'oubliais tout en sa présence ... Et dire que nous ne restions qu'un semaine. Il fallait absolument que j'en profite.

_ Fin _

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre que je vous ai promis._

_Laissez moi plein de reviews !!!_

_Cloclo_


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 _ PDV Nessie

_Alexis m'a pardonné. Je passe tout mon temps avec lui. Et dire que nous ne restons qu'un semaine._

**- Que fais-tu là ?** Me demanda Alice alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi.

**- Ben, je viens passer la soirée avec vous pourquoi il y a un problème****?**

**- Non, aucun mais j'ai une vision où tu passais la soirée avec Alexis .**

**- C'est ce que j'avais prévu mais, je me suis dit que cela ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis de vous, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec vous.**

**- C'est vrai, que dis-tu d'une soirée dvd entre filles ?**

**- Ça me va, il y aura des pop-corns ?**

**- Ça ne srait pas une soirée dvd sinon ! Je vais les commander. En attendant vas te mettre en pyjama et choisir les dvd avec Esmé parmi les nombreux choix que l'hôtel a mit à notre disposition.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous passâmes une superbe soirée. Nous avions beaucoup pleuré (enfin, moi) car la pluspart des films étaient des films à l'eau de rose, et bien rigolé.

Pendant que je me préparais, on toqua à la porte. C'est Alexis qui m'apportait mon petit déjeuner. Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais.

**- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. **Me dit-il

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !**

**- Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.**

**- Merci, tu veux le partager avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir, tu m'invites à entrer ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

Quand nous eûmes fini.

**- Tu vas au défilé tout à l'heure ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- Seulement si tu y vas aussi.**

**- D'accord, on y vas tous les deux et ensuite je te réserve un surprise pour l'après-midi.**

**- Une surprise ? **Riais-je en l'embrassant.

**- Bon je te laisse finir de te préparer. Je passe te chercher à 12 h.**

**- Heu ... Oui. Mes amies viennent aussi.**

**- Bien évidemment.**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir.

Rosalie et Maman entrèrent dans la pièce.

**- Vous êtes trop mignons ! **Me dit Rosalie

**- Vous nous avez écoutés ?**

**- Juste un peu.** Me dit Rose avec un sourire d'excuse.** On n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.**

_ Fin _

_Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews. Je sais je vais sans doute trop vite, mais j'ai une idée bien précise de la suite, c'est pour ça que je vais dans doute vite sur certains passages qui auraient nécéssités plus de détails._

_Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ^^, quand je me lève et que je sur mon ordi et je vois que j'ai une review, ça me met de bonne humeur !_

_Voilà ..._

_Question : quelle est la surprise de Nessie ?_

_Cloclo_


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 _ PDV Nessie

_La fin du défilé approche. Alexis me prépare une surprise pour l'après-midi._

Et dire que nous ne restons qu'une semaine ... L'amour de ma vie ... en une semaine. Pff ! Quel gâchis ...

**On peut y aller ? Me** demanda Alexis une fois le défilé terminé.

**Je vais dire aurevoir à mes amies et j'arrive.**

**Très bien je t'accompagne** me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il me prit la main. J'embrassais mes tantes, ma mère et ma grand-mère puis nous partirent.

**On va où ?** Lui demandais-je

**Tu as déjà visité Paris ?**

**Non**

**Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons faire.**

Il me conduisis sur le champs de Mars. Une fois là, il sortit un sac, que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué, installa une couverture sur l'herbe et déballa un magnifique pique-nique.

I**l fait beau pour pique-niquer tu ne trouves pas ?** Me dit-il

**Absolument ! **Lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

Après avoir pique-niquer, nous passions sous la tour Eiffel et arrivions aux bords de la Seine.

**Une ballade en bateau mouche ça te va ?**

**C'est parfait !**

**Tant mieux parce que c'est ce qu'on va faire.**

**Génial. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant;**

J'étais assise dans un bateau mouche, dans la ville la plus romantique au monde, avec l'être qui à mes yeux était le plus bel au monde.

Il avait passé un bras autour de mon épaule.

En cet instant, j'étais merveilleusement bien. J'aurais voulu que le temps se fige.

Malheureusement, la ballade se terminait, sur un Paris les lumières allumées, le soleil couché.

**On fait quoi ce soir ?** Demandais-je à Alexis alors que nous marchions en direction de l'hôtel.

**Tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec tes amies ?**

**Non, je veux la passer avec ****toi**** !**

**Tu veux aller au cinéma ?**

**Pourquoi pas ... qu'est-ce qu'il passe en ce moment ?**

**Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que dans un cinéma du quartier, il passe une vieille version de Roméo et Juliette, en noir et blanc.**

**Ça me va. **

_ Fin _


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous avions prévu d'aller dans un cinéma du quartier pour voir une vieille version de Roméo et Juliette, en noir et blanc._

Quand j'ouvris la porte de la suite, je découvris un mot laissé par Alice sur la petite table à côté du téléphone :

_« Nous sommes sorties faire du shopping. Ensuite nous irons au cinéma, ils diffusent une version noir et blanc de Roméo et Juliette. Passe une bonne soirée avec Alexis._

_Bisous Alice »_

Notre plan cinéma tombait à l'eau, j'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec Alexis, oui, mais pas avec des regards épiant nos moindres faits et gestes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me retrouvais seule. Je repensais aux quelques jours que je venait de passer ... Tant de choses s'étaient produites, j'avais trouvé l'amour, et perdu un frère, Jacob, dont je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles.

Alexis arriva et posa un plateau repas sur la table basse du salon.

**- Je crois que le cinéma tombe à l'eau.**

**- Pourquoi ? **Me demanda-t-il visiblement déçu.

Je lui fis lire le mot laissé par Alice.

**- Je n'ai envie de passer ma soirée qu'avec toi !**

**- Je comprends, moi aussi.** Dit-il en me faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui assis sur le canapé.

**- Alors on fait quoi ?**

**- On peut rester ici ... on verra ce qu'il y a à la télé.**

**- D'accord. Tant que je suis avec toi ça me va.**

Il rit et m'embrassa.

Finalement nous trouvions un match de baseball. Alexis fut surpris que j'aime, je lui expliquais donc que j'avais des oncles qui m'avaient transmis leur passion.

Le téléphone sonne. Pensant que c'était Jacob, je m'y dirigais à tout vitesse, peut-être un peu trop ...

« _**- Allo ?**_

_**- Allo, Nessie, c'est Papa.**_

_**- Salut Papa ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**_

_**- Tu peux me passer ta mère ?**_

_**- Elle est sortie avec Alice, Rose et Esmé.**_

_**- Et elles t'ont laissé seule ?**_

Que faire ? Lui avouer la vérité ? Que j'ai découvert l'amour ? Oui, je crois qu'il en est grand temps.

_**- Non, je suis avec Alexis.**_

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Et MERCI à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur lidte des auteurs préférés ou des fanfictions préférées, cela fait chaud au coeur. En ce moment, je poste tout les jours mais la semaine prochaine, je reprends le collège, et oui les vacances sont finies ^_^', donc je pense que je posterai moins souvent.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente. Bon week-end.

Cloclo


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 _ PDV Nessie

_Conversation téléphonique avec Papa :_

_Et elles t'ont laissé seule ?_

_Non, je suis avec Alexis._

**- Qui est Alexis ?**

**- Mon petit copain **(derrière moi, je vis Alexis sourire, ce statut lui plaisait)

**- Quoi ? Mais et Jacob ?** (curieusement il ne s'énervais pas, il cherchais simplement à comprendre)

- E**coute Papa, je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse de Jacob, je l'aimais comme un frère. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai connu Alexis, car c'est lui que j'aime.**

**- Très bien, je l'accepte, mais Jacob est-il au courant ?**

**- Tu le prends bien, je suis contente. Quant à Jake, il l'a découvert par lui-même, il était venu à Paris pour me faire une surprise et il m'a vu en train d'embrasser Alexis.**

**- Hum, je vois ... et après ?**

**- Après il est parti mais j'ai appelé Leah, je lui ai expliqué et elle va s'occuper de lui.**

**- D'accord, eh bien, je suis heureux d'apprendre tout ça.**

**- Tu n'es pas fâché ?**

**- Ecoute Ness, pour tout te dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu très amoureuse de Jake, tu l'étais, oui, mais pas comme moi avec ta mère, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé de peur de te blesser mais, je me doutais bien qu'un jour tu rencontrerais quelqu'un que tu aimerai passionnément et avec qui tu serai heureuse.**

**- Merci Papa, bon je dois te laisser.**

**- Tu diras à ta mère de me rappeler ?**

**- D'accord. Bisous.**

Je raccrochais.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais couchée sur Alexis, dans le canapé. Une couverture avait été tirée sur nous. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, c'est pourquoi, en me levant (doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alexis), je fus surprise de découvrir mamie en train de lire un livre dans un fauteuil.

**- Déjà levée !** Me dit-elle**. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?**

**- Dans ses bras là, le contraire serait étonnant. Où sont les autres ?**

**- Elles ont voulu t'acheter des croissants pour ton petit-déjeuner, c'est une spécialité française et elles ne voulaient pas que tu quittes Paris s'en y gôuter.**

**- D'accord, alors je crois que je vais aller me recoucher.** Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

A notre réveil, je découvris un panier remplit de croissants.

**- Bonjour ma belle. **Me murmura Alexis à l'oreille.

**- Bonjour mon prince.** Lui dis-je avant qu'il m'embrasse.

**- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?**

**- D'abord, on mange ces croissants et ensuite on va au défilé.**

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite. Reviews please ^^

Demain je reprends les cours comme je vous l'ai indiqué dans le dernier chapitre donc je ne suis pas sûre de publier, à moins que mon frère soit d'une extrême (et soudaine) générosité, et qu'il veuille bien me laisser l'ordi pour que je publie !!!

Cloclo


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 _ PDV Nessie

_Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?_

_D'abord, on mange ces croissants et ensuite on va au défilé._

Les jours passèrent, comme un rêve, un rêve qui se finirait demain. Demain, je repartirais pour Forks et je devrais quitter Alexis.

Papa, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle étaient arrivés hier pour nous faire une surprise. Ainsi, chaque fille avait retrouvé sa moitié.

Pour notre dernière soirée à Paris, Alexis m'emmena dans une petite brasserie.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.** Lui dis-je en lui tenant la main, sur la table.

**- Moi non plus. Je t'appellerai chaque jour, c'est promis.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi**

Je vous passe les adieux, car ils furent douloureux, je fondis en larmes de nombreuse fois.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai quitté Paris,

Une semaine que je suis de retour à Forks,

Une semaine que j'ai quitté Alexis,

Une semaine que mon rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar,

Une semaine que je ne vis plus.

Alexis m'appelle tout les jours, mais cela ne suffit pas, rien ne remplace ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux.

Dans trois semaines je rentrerai au lycée de Forks en tant que nouvelle adoptée du médecin Cullen et de sa femme.

Cela fait également deux jours, deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Alexis, cela fait peu, mais c'est déjà de trop, il ne répond pas sur son portable et ne me rappelle toujours pas après tout les messages que je lui ai laissé.

Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, quelque chose lui est arrivé, j'en ai le pressentiment.

Cela m'inquiète, je ne pense plus qu'à cela.

Il me manque terriblement, sa voix surtout, l'entendre chaque jour était supportable, mais là, je ne vis plus.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite !!!

Reviews please ^^

Qu'est-il arrivé à Alexis ?

Cloclo


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24 _ PDV Nessie

_Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Alexis, et cela m'inquiète énormément._

Demain se sera la rentrée au lycée de Forks. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je suis plus triste que jamais, je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Alexis, ne voulait-il plus de moi ?, si c'est le cas, je souhaiterais qui me le dise de vive voix.

Même Emmett et ses blagues foireuses ne me font plus rire. Tous essaient de me rendre le sourire, mais rien ne marche, c'est peine perdue, et tous le savent.

Voilà trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Alexis, et encore plus de Jacob, devrais-je appeler Leah ?, je n'ai pas le cœur à cela. Le temps passe si lentement …

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, d'abord, je me lève en retard, ensuite je ne retrouve plus mes clés de voiture (une coccinelle noir offerte par mes parents pour mes 16 ans), Emmett est donc obligé de m'accompagner au lycée avec sa monstrueuse Jeep, avec ça, il était sûr que je ne passerais pas inaperçue …

Mon moral est donc toujours au plus bas.

Un jeune homme m'accosta alors que je contournais la cafétéria, pour me rendre dans le bâtiment où avait lieu mon premier cours, science nat, comme mes parents.

**- Bonjour. Tu es nouvelle à Forks ?**

**- Oui, je m'appelle Rensemée Cullen mais appelle moi Nessie.**

**- Oh ! Tu es la nouvelle adoptée du docteur Cullen et de sa femme ! Moi c'est Mathias.**

**- Enchantée.**

**- C'est quoi ton premier cours ?**

**- Science nat. **Dis-je en faisant semblant de consulter mon emploi du temps, alors qu'en un seul coup d'œil, je le connaissais déjà par cœur.

**- Comme moi. Je t'accompagne ?**

**- Euh, oui. **Je ne pouvais décemment pas décliner son invitation.

**- Tu aimes les …**

Je n'entendais déjà plus ses paroles, car j'aperçus un élève, qui ressemblait fortement, très fortement à Alexis, les même yeux, dans lesquels on se noyait, le même sourire, auquel je n'avais pu résister.

Seulement, un détail ayant une grand importance me frappait, il avait la peau pâle, très pâle, aussi claire que celle des vampires.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Je me faisais des films ! Alexis, à Forks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? N importe quoi Nessie ! Je secouais la tête pour recouvrer mes esprits et filait rejoindre Mathias, qui m'attendait à la porte de la salle de notre cours de science.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite !!! Reviews please ^^

Pour des chapitres suivants, j'ai besoin d'un prénom masculin américain. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Cloclo


	26. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 _ PDV Nessie

_Alexis, à Forks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? N importe quoi Nessie ! Je secouais la tête pour recouvrer mes esprits et filait rejoindre Mathias, qui m'attendait à la porte de la salle de notre cours de science._

Le cours commença normalement, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Cette personne, qui ne pouvait décemment pas être Alexis, me troublait, cette ressemblance, et en même temps, cette différence ...

On toqua à la porte de la salle de cours, le professeur indiqua à la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte qu'elle pouvait rentrer.

**- Bonjour, désolé d'être en retard pour ce premier cours.** C'était la personne qui ressemblait fortement à Alexis.

**- Ce n'est rien, vos nom et prénom ?**

**- Alexis Andersen**

Alexis, non ce n'était pas possible, c'était une coïncidence !

- **Bienvenue. Aller vous asseoir.**

Il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre, devant moi.

Il marqua une pause en me regardant, m'avait-il reconnu ?

Je passais le reste du cours à l'observer. Il avait la même odeur que MON Alexis.

La cloche sonna, enfin !

Alors que je sortais pour aller déjeuner, un bras me retînt.

**- Nessie, attends-moi. **C'était SA voix.

**- Alexis ?**

**- Oui, c'est moi. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !**

**- Je crois que je peux comprendre.**

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes, douces. A ce moment là, je me sentais entière, de nouveau, j'avais retrouver ma moitié. Il se dégagea de moi et me demanda :

**- Je peux te parler ? c'est important.**

**- Heu, bien sûr.**

**- Il faut qu'on parle en privé, allons dans le parc.**

Il me prit la main et me mena dans le parc. M'assit sur un banc.

**- Que fais-tu à Forks ?** Lui demandais-je.

- J**e suis venu te retrouver, tu m'as trop manqué.**

**- C'est trop mignon ! **Il m'embrassa en riant.

**- Ecoute Nessie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ^^

Vos reviews sont les bienvenues !!!

Merci pour celles que vous m'avez laissé.

Cloclo


	27. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 _ PDV Nessie

_Nessie, attends-moi. C'était SA voix._

_Alexis ?_

_Oui, c'est moi. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! […]_

_- Ecoute Nessie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer._

_- Je t'écoute._

**- Tu ne me croiras jamais, c'est surnaturelle, je m'apprête à te révéler quelque chose, que surtout, tu dois garder pour toi, pour moi.**

**- Bien sûr. **(Il commençais à me faire peur !)

**- Je suis, je suis … un vampire. **Dit-il en bégayant

Il attendit, guettant une expression, lui indiquant s'il pouvait poursuivre, ou non.

**- Moi aussi. **Lui donnais-je pour simple réponse.

**- QUOI ?** Il me regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

**- Non, c'est vrai ce n'est pas correct, je suis mi-vampire mi-humaine. Mais tu es vampire depuis quand, à Paris, tu ne l'étais pas !**

**- Waouh ! Je m'attendais déjà à te donner des tonnes d'explications, et des semaines pour te reconquérir car tu aurais peur de moi !** Il était encore sous le choc, étonnement, moi non, savoir qu'il était vampire rendrait les choses plus simples, je n'aurais plus à me cacher, cependant, j'étais curieuse de savoir comment il l'était devenu.

**- Mais non, et puis, je t'aime, cela n'aurait rien changé !** Il sourit puis m'embrassa.

La cloche sonna. Aucun de nous deux ne bougea.

**- Tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire ou tu préfère aller en cours ?**

**- Les cours attendront !**

**- Très bien. Alors je suis vampire depuis deux semaines.**

**- C'est récent. Continu.**

**- Eh bien voilà, il y a quinze jours, ma mère devait se rendre à Volterra pour une …**

**- Volterra ?**

**- Tu connais ?**

**- Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes dans ce domaine, oui c'est le lieu où ont élu siège les chefs des vampires si je puis dire, mais continu je te raconterai mon histoire après.**

**- Donc ma mère devait se rendre à Volterra pour une conférence, et je me suis renseigné, j'ai trouvé que c'était une très jolie ville, j'ai donc décidé d'accompagner ma mère. Un comité était chargé de nous faire visiter les souterrains de la ville.**

**- Les souterrains !**

**- Tu sais ce qui s'y passe, n'est-ce pas, c'est horrible !**

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite !!! reviews please ^^

Cloclo


	28. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 _ PDV Nessie

_Alexis est revenu et il vient de m'annoncer qu'il était un vampire,il a décidé d'accompagner sa mère à Volterra. Un comité était chargé de lui faire visiter les souterrains de la ville. _

Sachant ce qu'il s'y passe pour les humains, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri.

**- Oui, je te passe les détails** me dit-il avec des yeux lui exprimant l'horreur qu'il avait vu. Je le laissais perdu dans ses pensées quelques minutes puis repris la parole.

**- Comment t'es-tu sorti de là ?**

**- Aro a lu dans les pensées de chacun pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux dons. J'ai étais le seul qu'il a transformé.**

**- Et que t'as-t-il découvert comme don ?**

**- Je peux communiquer par la pensée, je suis en quelque sort télépathe.**

**- Incroyable ! Tu étais au courant de ça avant de devenir vampire ?**

**- Oui et non, je n'étais pas réellement conscient de ce pouvoir, mais j'ai déjà eu l'impression étant humain de pouvoir faire cela.**

**- Et il t'a laché dans la nature une semaine après ta transformation ?**

**- Non, en me transformant en vampire, il m'a fait promettre de rentrer dans les rangs des Volturis, mais je me suis enfui, tu me manquais trop. Me dit-il avec le sourire que j'aimais tant et qui m'avait tellement manqué.**

**- Mais, tu es fou, ils vont te retrouver !**

**- Apparemment, je ne suis pas sensible à certains pouvoirs de vampires, comme les décharges éléctriques de Jane, je ne sais pas si tu la connais, où le pouvoir de Démétri, à savoir le pouvoir de retrouver des persones à travers le monde.**

**- Mais tu ne résiste pas à tous, comme Aro, où ma tante … **Dis-je plutôt pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

**- Non, biensûr que non, mais tu m'intrigues, peux-tu me raconter ton histoire ?**

**- Heu oui, alors commençons par le commencement, mon père est un vampire, ma mère était humaine à ma naissance, donc je suis mi-vampire mi-humaine, elle a été transformée pendant l'accouchement. Mon père lit les pensées, mais par comme Aro, il n'a pas besoin de contact. Ma mère sait créer un bouclier mental. Ma tante Alice voit le futur, enfin quand je dis ma tante, ce n'ai pas exactement vrai, mon soi-disant grand-père est un vampire et a transformé la plus part des membres de ma famille. Il s'appelle Carlisle, il n'a pas de pouvoir et a commencé par transformer mon père, Edward, ensuite sa compagne, Esmée ma grand mère, Rosalie ma tante, Emmett mon oncle, tout trois n'ont aucuns dons. Puis, ma tante Alice, qui voit dans le futur et mon oncle Jasper qui resent les émotions et sait les modifier ont rejoint le clan. Mon père a rencontré ma il y a maintenant 18 ans. **

**- Mon ancien petit ami, je suis obligée de t'en parler** poursuivis-je alors qu'il commençait à faire des grimaces **est un loup-garou et …**

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ...

Reviews please ^^


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28 _ PDV Nessie

_Il s'appelle Carlisle, il n'a pas de pouvoir et a commencé par transformer mon père, Edward, ensuite sa compagne, Esmée ma grand mère, Rosalie ma tante, Emmett mon oncle, tout trois n'ont aucuns dons. Puis, ma tante Alice, qui voit dans le futur et mon oncle Jasper qui ressent les émotions et sait les modifier ont rejoint le clan. Mon père a rencontré ma il y a maintenant 18 ans. Mon ancien petit ami, je suis obligée de t'en parler lui dis-je alors qu'il commençait à faire des grimaces est un loup-garou et …_

**- Un loup-garou ? Ça existe !?**

**- Oui, donc c'est un loup-garou et il s'est imprégné de moi à ma naissance, c'est à dire, qu'il a eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour moi, c'est un phénomène spécifiquement lié aux loups-garous, cela peut avoir lieu chez une personne de n'importe quel âge, ce n'est pas forcément de l'amour, c'est une sorte d'attirance, et c'est ce qui a eu lieu avec moi, pendant un moment je suis sortie avec lui. C'est pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux les choses.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est un peu plus clair. Merci. Ton histoire est comment dire … inhabituelle. Tu étais donc avec ta famille la semaine à Paris et pas avec des amies ?**

**- Oui, mais comme elles ne vieillissent pas, elles seraient trop jeunes pour être ma mère, mes tantes et ma grand-mère.**

**- Oui, je comprends.**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?**

**- Elle a servi de repas aux volturis.**

**- Oh, pardon. Et après tout ça, tu as filé me retrouver à Forks ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu veux venir à la villa ? Je te présenterai ma famille.**

**- Avec plaisir. Comment y allons-nous ?**

**- Emmett est reparti avec sa Jeep. Tu veux bien courir ?**

**- Et toi tu cours aussi vite qu'un vampire ?**

**- Oui, ça a des avantages de l'être à moitié !**

Sur ce, je me mis à courir à travers la forêt, derrière le parc en direction de la villa blanche. Alexis sur mes talons.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, mes parents étaient déjà à la porte ainsi que Alice, celle-ci devait déjà avoir tout vu.

Je pris la main d'Alexis et nous traversèrent le reste du chemin nous menant à l'immense villa des Cullen.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ! Reviews ^^

Bisous. Cloclo


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 _ PDV Nessie

_Je pris la main d'Alexis et nous traversèrent le reste de chemin nous menant à l'immense villa des Cullen._

**- Papa, maman, Alice, je vous présente Alexis, mon petit ami.** Dis-je en le montrant de la main.

**- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.** Répondit maman

**- Moi de même.** Répondit courtoisement mon amoureux

**- Bonjour Alexis.** Dit Alice.** J'ai tout vu et je les ai prévenus Ness.**

**- Merci, ça fera moins à raconter. **Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**- Rentrez.** Dit Papa, qui prit la parole pour la première fois, il était tendu.

Je présentais Alexis à toute la famille. Emmett arriva et lui donna une tape amical dans le dos, comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de la famille. Jasper lui serra la main. Carlisle en fit de même. Rosalie lui fit un grand sourire, elle était contente que j'ai rencontré un vampire, que je ne passe pas mon éternité avec un « cabot » comme elle disait. Esmé l'invita très gentiment à rester vivre à la maison, enfin il faudrait lui aménager une chambre.

Papa proposa de donner la sienne, je le regardais, surprise et lui sautais au cou pour le remercier. Son attitude m'étonnait énormément. « C'est hors de question ! » avait-il crié, je voyais bien qu'il avait fait des efforts, mais que là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, quand je lui avait demandé si je pouvais dormir avec Alexis, mais c'est après de lourdes négociations et l'aide de toute ma famille y compris cella de ma mère, qu'il m'autorisa à dormir dans la chambre de mon vampire « pour cette nuit » avait-il dit.

J'étais aux anges, et dire que le matin même, je m'angoissais parce que je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de lui et ce soir, il est vampire et vit chez moi !

Mon seul problème : Jake.

Je demandais à Maman si nous avions eu de ses nouvelles, bien évidemment, la réponse fut négative.

Alexis apprenait à faire la connaissance des différents membres de la famille.

Il s'entendait bien avec Emmett, ce qui ne me surpris pas.

Ils faisaient les mêmes blagues et avaient le même humour (pas toujours marrant mais on peut lui pardonner). Il parlait beaucoup avec Jasper et Carlisle. Mon père avait un peu de mal, mais si habituait, de plus il voyait bien qu'Alexis me rendait heureuse.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que mon amoureux était réapparu.

Je dormais toujours dans la chambre d'Alexis, je repoussait le jour où je devrais retourner dormir au cottage.

J'étais bien dans ses bras. Malheureusement, je vais devoir me lever pour aller au lycée.

Alexis m'embrassa sur le front pour me réveiller. Je me retournais et lui sourit. Il comprit que j'étais déjà réveillée depuis un moment.

**- Tu ne veux pas te lever n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Exact.**

**- Tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?**

**- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir !**

**- Je me charge d'avertir tes parents, de toute façon, je devais sécher le lycée, il y a du soleil.**

**- D'accord je t'attends ici. **Dis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi l'air de rien.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite. Reviews please ^^

En réponse au commentaire :

Boullette  
2009-05-09 . chapter 29

tro mimi !! mais normalment elle devrait etre avec jacob car il cé inprégné delle ^^ Par ce que chéé lé loups garou quand ils simprégne de quelqu'un cé pars quil save que cé leur ame soeur !!

Je ne vois pas forcément l'imprégnation comme toi ... Tu découvrira la réponse dans les prochains chapitres.

Cloclo


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 _ PDV Nessie

_Tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?_

_Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir !_

_Je me charge d'avertir tes parents, de toute façon, je devais sécher le lycée, il y a du soleil._

_D'accord je t'attends ici_

Nous restâmes au lit jusque tard dans la matinée, enfin devrais-je dire jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre dans notre chambre et décrète que nous avions autre chose à faire que de rester au lit toute la journée.

Alexis proposa d'aller me préparer quelque chose à manger durant le temps où je serais dans la salle de bain.

J'y découvris Alice :

**- je t'ai choisi une robe, rouge évidemment puisque c'est dans cette couleur qu'Alexis te préfère !** Me dit-elle, contente d'elle.

**- Merci.**

**- Tiens.**

Elle me tendit une robe sur un cintre, elle était effectivement rouge, bustier, nouée avec des lacets dans le dos, plusieurs jupons superposés sur le bas. Elle était tout simplement superbe.

Pour l'embêter, je tournais autour en faisant mine de l'observer.

**- Elle te plait ?**

**- Bien sûr, elle est magnifique. Tu m'aides à l'enfiler ?**

Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, il émanait une délicieuse odeur, sucré.

Alors j'aperçus Alexis, avec un tablier aux fourneaux, il était très appliqué dans sa tâche.

En essayant de le surprendre, je me positionnais derrière lui, malheureusement, on ne peut surprendre un vampire !

**- tu croyais que je ne t'entendais pas ?**

**- Je peux toujours essayer... tu me prépares quoi de bon ?**

**- Des pancakes, tu aimes ?**

**- Beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, des œufs auraient suffit.**

**- Je voulais te faire plaisir. Au fait, tu es magnifique !**

Il recula et m'admira pendant un moment, cela en devenait gênant, je m'empourprais. Il caressa ma joue à l'endroit même où j'avais rougi, puis m'embrassa. C'était un baiser long, passionné et tendre. Il dura plusieurs minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous entendîmes un long et bruyant raclement de gorge que nous nous arrêtâmes. C'était mon père (il avait l'art de nous déranger au moment où il ne fallait pas celui là !)

**- Jacob est là. **Dit-il d'un ton dur.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite, désolé si je suis un peu en retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à avoir l'ordinateur, mon frère y était tout le temps !

Reviews please ^^

Cloclo


	32. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31 _ PDV Nessie

_Papa entra dans la cuisine alors qu'Alexis et moi étions en train de nous embrasser puis me dit : Jacob est là._

**- Comment ça il est là ?** Lui demandais-je, interloquée.

**- Il est dans l'entrée et il voudrait te parler, mettre la situation au clair.** Me répondit-il

Alexis m'enlaça par la taille et nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée. Là, se trouvait Jacob, de sa taille imposante. J'avais attendu cela depuis longtemps, pouvoir tirer les choses au clair, et maintenant que le moment est venu, j'ai peur, très peur de sa réaction. j'en étais terrifiée.

**- Bonjour Renesmée.** Il ne m'appelais jamais par mon prénom, il préférait mon surnom, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui me l'avait donné. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**- Bonjour Jacob. Ça va ?**

**- Heu, oui. Je pourrais te parler ?**

**- Bien sûr, sortons.**

**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? **Me murmura à l'oreille Alexis.

**- Non, je préfère y aller seule**

**- Très bien. **Il m'embrassa et je sortis accompagnée de Jacob.

Nous parcourûmes plusieurs mètres puis il prit la parole.

**- Ecoute Nessie, je m'excuse de la réaction que j'ai eu la dernière fois. J'étais désarçonné.**

**- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon …**

**- Il est devenu vampire ?**

**- Oui, ce sont les volturis qui l'ont transformé.**

**- Hmm … d'accord. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais que je me suis imprégné de toi, et je pense que si tu as trouvé l'amour ailleurs, c'est peut-être que cette imprégnation était une imprégnation où nous ne tombons pas amoureux, où nous nous considérons seulement comme frère et sœur.**

**- Je pense exactement le même chose. Je suis contente que tu l'ai compris. Merci. Je voudrais tellement que tu trouves le grand amour, que tu ...**

**- Je l'ai déjà trouvé.**

**- Quoi ? **Je n'en revenais pas, cela avait été si rapide.

**- Il était sous mon nez, mais comme je m'étais imprégné de toi, je n'ai vu personne d'autre, cette expérience nous a été profitable à tous les deux.**

**- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, cela rendra les choses plus simples à l'avenir. Mais, par curiosité, puis-je connaître l'élue ?**

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite, je sais je ne poste pas beaucoup en ce moment ... pardonnez-moi !

Reviews please ^^ : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui est l'élue ?

Cloclo


	33. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32 _ PDV Nessie

_Il était sous mon nez, mais comme je m'étais imprégné de toi, je n'ai vu personne d'autre, cette expérience nous a été profitable à tout les deux._

_Je suis très heureuse pour toi, cela rendra les choses plus simples à l'avenir. Mais, par curiosité, puis-je connaître l'élue ?_

_C'est …_

**- C'est Leah.**

**- Je m'en doutais. J'en suis très heureuse, mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie sont ensembles, cela me fait plaisir.**

**- Ce n'est pas exact. Je l'aime, j'en suis sûr, mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Elle sort déjà avec un garçon en ce moment.**

**- Ah. je peux lui parler si tu veux.**

**- Merci Nessie.**

**- On peut rentrer, je voudrais te présenter Alexis.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa des Cullens.

J'arrivais dans le hall, Alexis enlaça ma taille d'un geste protecteur et possessif puis nous fîmes face à Jacob.

**- Alexis, je voudrais te présenter Jacob, mon meilleur ami.**

**- Enchanté.** Répondit-il.

**- Moi aussi, je suis content de faire ta connaissance. Tu ne m'en veux pas de la réaction que j'ai eu à Paris ?**

**- Non, pas du tout, elle est tout à fait compréhensible.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? **me murmura Alexis à l'oreille

**- Très bien, il a compris et accepté mon choix, dorénavant, nous sommes amis.** Lui répondis-je comme si Jake n'étais pas là.

**- Tant mieux, je ne souhaitais pas que cela se termine mal.** Me répondit-il de sa voix douce et magnifique.

**- Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous ?** Proposais-je à Jacob.

**- Si ça ne dérange personne !**

**- Non, tu es le bienvenu.** Rajouta Alexis, ce qui lui valut un sourire de ma part.

**- Alors c'est d'accord.**

Alice proposa une soirée jeux de société. L'atmosphère était agréable, détendue sauf entre Rosalie et Jacob (ça ne changerais pas !).

Nous fîment tous un Monopoly. Nous avions fait des équipes. Maman/Papa, c'est lui qui faisait la majorité du jeu, Rosalie/Emmett, qui perdirent les premiers, ce qui ne plut pas à Emmett, il alla donc regarder un match de boxe sur l'écran plat du salon, Jasper/Alice, qui fit la majorité du jeu, Carlisle/Esmé qui perdirent en deuxièmes, Alexis/Moi, nous perdirent troisièmes (on ne peut pas rivaliser avec Papa et Alice !), Jacob était la banque.

La partie dura jusque tard dans la nuit, Rosalie avait rejoint Emmett sur le canapé du salon et Jacob était déjà repartit, quand 5h du matin arriva et que je commençais à m'endormir sur la table de la salle à manger, Papa décrèta qu'il était très tard et que j'avais lycée, je devais aller dormir un minimum. Carlisle annonça que Jasper/Alice et Maman/Papa avaient gagné, qu'il y avait égalité.

_ Fin _

_Voilà la suite ... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews ! Mon histoire ne vous intéresse plus ? en tout cas, cela ne m'encourage pas à mettre la suite rapidement ... j'ai déjà bien avancé, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 42, mais si mon histoire n'est pas lue, je ne publierai pas ..._

_Donc c'est un chapitre un peu court, qui ne nous apporte pas grand chose ... Mais je voudrais quand même des reviews ! ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir. Lecteurs, manifestez-vous !!!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même les critiques sont les bienvenues !_

_Promis je mettrai la suite rapidement._

_Cloclo_


	34. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33 _ PDV Nessie

_Je m'étais réconciliée avec Jacob, nous nous considérions comme frère et sœur. Il avait passé la soirée à la maison, nous avions fait un monopoly._

**- Nessie, réveille toi, pas question de sécher le lycée encore aujourd'hui !**

Je me réveillais lentement. Je compris qu'il devait déjà être tard car le soleil perçait déjà par la baie vitrée, heuresement, pas suffisemment pour qu'Alexis doive sécher le lycée. J'étais fatiguée, la partie de monoply tardive devait y être pour quelque chose. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris mon amoureux à côté de moi. Je vins me pelotonner contre son torse. Il comprit que j'étais réveillais et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front.

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, puisque tu étais là.**

**- Tu as faim ?** me demanda-t-il

**- Oui. Quel heure est-il ?**

**- Tu as encore 30 minutes pour te préparer. Je vais aller te faire des oeufs. Tu descendras quand tu seras prête.**

**- Bonne idée.**

Il me rergarda pendant un petit moment et je détectais dans ses yeux une lueur de fièrté. Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Quand il se dégagea, je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et le rapprochais de moi pour prolonger le baiser.

**Tu devrais te dépêcher où tu vas être en retard au lycée. **Réussit-il à me dire en se dégageant de moi.

**Tu as raison.**

Je sautais du lit et me dirigeais directement vers mon dressing. J'y pris un jean large et un chemisier blanc, ample avec une grosse ceinture rouge et des escarpins rouges vernis hauts perchés.

Je passais par la salle de bain où je coiffais très peu mes cheveux (j'avais hérité du côté vampire pour la beauté, les boucles de mes cheveux étaient déjà impeccables) et me maquillais légèrement avec un fard à paupières gris, du mascara et du gloss.

Je descendis dans la cuisine, là m'attendais une assiette avec deux oeufs sur le plat et Alexis, toujours aussi beau en tablier. Je m'attaquais à mon assiette sans lui prêter attention.

Quand j'eux fini, il était déjà temps de partir. Nous étions mêmes déjà en retard. Nous souhaitâmes une bonne journée (même si je savais qu'elle ne le serait pas, ce qui ne dupais personne) à toute la famille. J'attrapais au passage mon manteau rouge Ralph Lauren et rejoignais mon amoureux qui m'attendait près de la voiture.

**- Je peux conduire ?** Me demanda-t-il avec ses si beaux yeux.

**- Non, oh, tu sais que je ne résiste pas à ses yeux là !**

Il continua avec ses yeux. Je cracquai.

**- D'accord !**

**- Merci !** Dit-il content de lui. Il me sourit, le sourire que j'aimais tant.

Alexis conduisait vite, nous arrivâmes en un rien de temps au lycée, même en avance. Il se gara sur notre place habituelle, que personne dorénavant n'osai prendre. Il descendit de son côté et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je pris mon sac (Longchamps) puis sortie de la voiture le rejoindre. Nous avançâmes vers l'entrée du lycée, nos mains entrelacées.

C'était notre premier jour de cous, en tant que couple. La dernière fois que j'avais franchi cette porte, j'étais seule et désespérée.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite que je vous met rapidement. Enfin des reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre encore plus !

Bon, je suis désolé de vous mettre ce minable petit chapitre qui ne nous apporte pas grand chose, ça nous fait découvrir un peu la vie de notre nouveau couple ! C'est aussi pour le bien de l'histoire. Les prochains apporterons de nouvelles informations.

Cloclo


	35. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34 _ PDV Nessie

_Alexis conduisait vite, nous arrivâmes en un rien de temps au lycée. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière. Nous avançâmes vers l'entrée du lycée, main dans la main._

Tout le monde nous regardaient, ils nous enviaient pour la plupart. Il est vrai que nous formions un beau couple, dont le jeune jomme qui m'avait accosté quelques jours auparavant. Il fixait nos mains entrelacées.

**- Il est jaloux. **Me murmura Alexis à l'oreille, si bas que si j'avais été humaine, je ne l'aurais pas entendu

**- Comment le sais-tu ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Je suis télépathe, n'oublie pas.**

**- Exact. J'avais oublié ce petit détail. **Rigolais-je.

Nous passâmes devant lui sans un regard. Nous avions science nat en première heure et mon amoureux souhaitait arriver en avance afin de demander au professeur de changer de place, et par conséquent, de s'installer à côté de moi.

Le professeur accepta très gentillement (on ne peut résister à un vampire). Mon petit ami vint donc s'asseoir près de moi.

Je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder. Il était tellement beau ! Je n'entendais même pas le professeur faire son cours. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Alexis quant à lui arrivait à peu près à suivre. De temps en temps il jetait des coups d'oeil de mon côté.

La cloche sonna. Il était l'heure du déjeuner. J'étais affamée. La cafétéria était pleine. Les regard étaient toujours rivés sur nous. Je n'aimais pas cela, d'un naturel timide, je n'arrêtais pas de rougir. Alexis me confia ce qu'il entendait dans les pensées, la plupart trouvaient que nous formions un beau couple, que nous allions bien ensembles, que nous étions beaux tout les deux. Certaines personnes pensaient avoir leurs chances pour sortir avec moi ou Alexis, car pour la plupart, ils étaient jaloux.

L'après-midi passa vite également, nous avions sport, un matière dans laquelle nous excellions.

La cloche sonnant l'arrêt des cours pour la journée retentit, cette fois, c'est moi avais pris le volant, j'avais réussi à résister aux yeux d'Alexis.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Tout était très calme. Esmé, Emmett et Jasper étaient sortis chasser. Carlisle était de service à l'hôpital. Mes parents étaient au cottage. Alice et Rosalie parlaient shopping sur le canapé du salon.

**- Bonjour tout le monde !** Criais-je même si je savais qu'un murmure auait suffit. **Bonne journée ?**

**- Ennui total **me répondit Alice. **Je ne vais pas tenir tout l'année à ne rien faire de la journée et nous ne pouvons pas revenir au lycée. Il va falloir que nous nous trouvions une occupation.**

**- Très bien, on ne s'est pas ennuyés, NOUS !** Répondis-je amusée elle n'avait pas supporté un prof de science qui sent mauvais toute la matinée ELLE.

**- J'avais envie d'aller au cinéma ce soir ! **Lançais-je en l'air en espérant une réponse positive de la part d'une des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce

**- Pourquoi pas, au moins on sortira.** Répondit Rosalie

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ... Je m'excuse pour ce gros retard ... Mais profession de foi ce week-end ... Je n'ai pas pu poster. J'ai déjà écris beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, le seul problème c'est que c'est sur un autre ordi qui n'a pas internet (donc du coup, personne n'en veut et je peux écrire tranquille) mais j'ai cassé ma clé USB ... Je me suis débrouillée pour recopier ce chapitre ce soir et j'espère avoir le temps de vous en mettre un autre demain !!!

Cela ne vous empêche en aucun cas de me mettre plein de reviews !!!

Petit concours : Un nouveau personnage va intégrer ma fanfiction... Laissez court à votre imagination ! Un talent d'écrivain va se réveiller en vous. Inventez moi un personnage. Je déciderai par la suite quel personnage je choisirai pour qu'il s'intègre au mieux.  
Il me faut : - un nom - un prénom (fille ou garçon) - âge - la situation familiale : frères/soeurs ? parents ? - les relations qu'il pourra avoir avec les Cullen, qui en particulier

Et surtout n'oubliez pas ! Je rafolle des reviews !!! Lecteurs, faites-vous connaitre !

Cloclo.


	36. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35 _ PDV Nessie

_J'ai envie d'aller au cinéma ce soir. Dis-je en l'air, en espérant une réponse positive de la part des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce._

_Pourquoi pas. Répondit Rosalie, la première._

**- Tu pense à un film en particulier ?** Me demanda Alexis.

**- Non, j'ai juste envie de sortir, et je proposais un cinéma, tu as une autre idée ?**

**- Euh … oui, on pourrait aller en boîte ? **Répondit-il, sans grand enthousiasme pour le cinéma.

**- Pourquoi pas. Alice, Rose ?**

**- Moi ça me va, Emmett sera content de venir, une nouvelle a ouvert entre Forks et Port Angeles, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé.**

**- Super ! En plus, la semaine dernière j'ai acheté ce petit haut, que je pourrais mettre pour y aller. Et tes parents ?**

**- On leur demandera quand ils arriveront.**

**- Nous demander quoi ? **Demanda Papa en arrivant dans le salon. Il avait entouré la taille de maman avec sa main.

**- Si vous voulez nous accompagner en boîte ce soir. **Dit Alice.

**- Avec plaisir.** Répondit Maman avec enthousiasme (et oui, ma mère avait bien changé, les fêtes ne lui faisait plus peur comme avant et elle commencais à apprécier la danse, enfin en boîte, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la danse).

**- Super. Je peux inviter Jacob et Leah ?** Demandais-je.

**- Bien sûr.** Répondit à nouveau Maman. Papa grinça des dents quand je prononçais le prénom de Jake.

J'appelais les deux concernés séparément et convenu d'un rendez-vous à 20h à la villa. Tout deux acceptèrent.

Alice nous entraîna toutes les quatre dans la salle de bains où nous y restâmes enfermées pendant quelques heures. Alice m'avait choisi un dos nu violet, un gros collier violet, mais plus foncé que le haut et une mini jupe en jean noire.

Rose avait un pantalon en cuir noir, un haut vert avec des manches bouffantes et un sautoir doré. Maman avait une mini jupe blanche, un haut à bretelles bleues et un collier jaune. Esmé avait un pantalon gris en toile, un haut noir décolleté et un collier vert. Alice avait un pantalon blanc et un haut rouge à paillettes.

Les garçons nous attendaient dans le salon. J'entendais Emmett s'impatienter. Quand il vit Rosalie arriver, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

De même pour Jasper, Carlisle et Papa.

Quand Alexis me vit arriver, son visage s'éclaira, son sourire, celui que j'aimais tant apparut. Qu'il était beau ! Je ne le méritais pas. J'entendis Papa grogner et Maman lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Pour ma part, je décidais de les ignorer et allais rejoindre Alexis.

Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je hissais mes pieds et posais mes lèvres chaudes sur ses lèvres glacées. J'adorais ce contact ! Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

**- On y va ?** Demanda Alice.

_ Fin _

Le petit concours que j'ai lancé sur le chapitre précédent est toujours d'actualité.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre.

Je n'ai pratiquement aucune review. Personne ne me lis ?

Enfin, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre !

Cloclo


	37. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 36 _ PDV Nessie

_Une soirée en boîte de nuit avait été convenue._

_On y va ? Demanda Alice_

**- Il manque Jacob et Leah. **Dis-je, énervée comme si tout le monde les avaient oubliés.

**- Leah arrive dans 1 minute et 16 secondes, quant à Jacob, il arrive dans 3 minutes et 24 secondes.** M'informa Alice.

**- Merci beaucoup pour ces précisions ! **Lui dis-je, amusée.

Leah arriva, rayonnante. Jacob suivit de peu. Le visage de mon amie rayonna encore plus quand elle vit Jake arriver.

**- Tu l'as invité ?** Me murmura Leah à l'oreille.

**- Oui, pourquoi il y a un problème ?**

**- Non aucun, cela me fait même plaisir. **Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

Je sourit intérieurement. Ils étaient faits pour aller ensemble.

Je cédais le volant de ma coccinelle à Alexis. Leah et Jacob montèrent derrière. Alice et Jasper prirent la Porsche, mes parents à l'arrière. Emmett prit le volant de la Jeep, Rose à ses côtés Papi et Mamie montèrent avec eux .

La route n'était pas longue, surtout avec des vampires au volant.

La boîte était bondée. En même temps, il y avait peu de boîte aux alentours de Forks. Je dansais avec Alexis depuis plusieurs minutes. Nous passions une bonne soirée. Jacob invita Leah à danser, celle-ci accepta, en rougissant. J'étais contente pour eux, cela était bien parti. Je passai ma soirée dans les bras d'Alexis, à l'embrasser, pour une fois personne ne nous dérangeaient.

Soudain, Leah m'attrapa le bras et me conduisis aux toilettes avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'en avertir mon amoureux.

**- J'ai un problème.** Me dit-elle, l'air grave.

**- Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ? **Dis-je, soudainement intriguée.

**- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Jacob. **M'annonça-t-elle d'un coup. **Je l'étais déjà un petit peu …** me dit-elle avec une maigre grimace. **Mais il était déjà avec toi … Je m'étais fait une raison.**

**- Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! **Tout était allé si vite …

**- Non, pas du tout, j'ai déjà un copain et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que Jake veuille se remette avec quelqu'un, aussi peu de temps après ce qu'il c'est passé avec toi …**

**- Je peux t'assurer du contraire ! Je peux te confier quelque chose ?** Lui demandais-je pour l'intriguer un peu plus.

**- Bien sûr, toutes les deux on ne se cache rien ! **Cela fonctionnait …

**- Il m'a même confié que, si il n'était pas triste de ma rupture avec lui, c'est parce qu'il avait déjà trouvé l'amour ailleurs.**

**- J'en étais sûre ! Je suis maudite. **Se lamenta–t-elle.

**- Mais non, tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas saisi ! Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi.**

Elle remonta la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**- C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me remonter le moral ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Je ne dis que la vérité.**

**- Excuse-moi mais j'ai un appel de la plus haute importance à passer.**

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et appela quelqu'un. Qui pouvait-elle appeler en ce moment ?

_**- Allo Jason ?**_

_ Fin _

Je vous met ce chapitre aujourd'hui, alors que je n'ai eu aucune review !

Enfin, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Alors, Leah va-t-elle se retrouver avec Jacob ? Que va-t-il arriver à toute notre petite famille ?


	38. Chapitre 37

Chapitre 37 _ PDV Nessie

_Leah sortit son portable de sa poche._

_Allo Jason ?_

C'était donc son petit copain quel appelait.

_**- Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant. **_Reprit-elle après une courte pause.

_**- Voilà, ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous, je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un, désolé.**_ Annonça-t-elle d'un coup après lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre.

_**- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'annoncer cela comme ça, ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part. Je t'embrasse. **_Dit-elle avant de couper court à la communication.

Elle se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Absolument, je n'ai jamais était aussi certaine d'une chose; Ness, mais, je ne sais pas comment lui dire !**

**- Hé bien, tu l'emmène à part et tu l'embrasse, tu jaugeras sa réaction après, ou alors tu lui dit que tu l'aimes, au choix.**

**- La première proposition est tentante mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir à la deuxième.**

**- D'accord. Allons-y.**

Nous sortîmes des toilettes et rejoignîmes les garçons, installés à une table, sur le côté de la piste de danse. Les autres dansaient encore. Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Alexis.

Leah dit à Jacob qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin, mais de notre place, nous les voyions.

J'informais mon amoureux de se qui se passait avant de me retourner dans leur direction. Grâce à mon ouïe de vampire, je réussi à entendre leur conversation (avec le bruit régnant, il n'aurait pas été possible autrement).

**- Écoute Jacob, Je t'aime.** Elle rougit avant de baisser la tête.

Jacob prit son visage entre ses mains.

**- Moi aussi.**

Puis il l'embrassa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête, pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Alexis me sourit, il s'approcha de mon visage et m'embrassa. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Malgré le bruit environnant, j'étais dans une bulle où ne se trouvait qu'Alexis et moi, rien d'autre n'importait. J'entendis Leah et Jacob derrière moi, Alexis coupa donc court au baiser.

**- Merci Nessie **me dit Jacob.

**- Mais de rien c'est tout à fait normal.** Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres : Jacob avait sa main sur la taille de Leah. Ils formaient un beau couple.

**- On retourne danser ?** Lançais-je.

Nous repartîmes sur la piste.

Nous dansâmes jusqu'à la fermeture de la boîte sans faire de pause.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews, continuez de m'en mettre plein !!!

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Cloclo


	39. Chapitre 38

Chapitre 38 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous avions passé la nuit en boîte._

Le lendemain, pour aller au lycée, j'étais très fatiguée.

Malgré tout, la journée passa vite. C'était enfin, le week-end. Enfin !

Quand nous rentrèrent à la maison, nous trouvâmes Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, mamie, Papa et Maman dans le canapé au salon, devant un match de baseball.

Alexis s'assit sur le canapé, moi sur ses genoux.

**- Bonne journée ?** Demanda Alexis, plus pas politesse qu'autre chose étant donné qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Toujours aussi ennuyant **répondit Alice

- U**ne bonne bagarre ne serait pas de refus. Bella tu n'as plus d'ennuis ?** Dit Emmett en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Maman. Papa grogna.

Les pauvres, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner au lycée, on les reconnaitraient, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, à part dans la forêt, selon la version officielle, ils étaient partis à l'université, en Alaska et moi j'étais une nouvelle adoptée. Pourtant, ils seraient assez jeunes pour venir avec moi, au lycée. Sauf que nous étions à Forks.

Mais si nous déménagions, tout serait plus simple, pas besoin de nous cacher, nous pourrions tous être adoptés du Dr Cullen et de sa femme. Personne ne se poserait de questions. Ils s'ennuyaient toute la journée, pour moi, pour que je puisse aller au lycée, dans ma ville natale, Forks. Même si mon père estimait que les vampires n'avaient pas de cœur, moi je pensais le contraire, encore une fois, s'en était la preuve.

**- Et si on déménageait, vous pourriez retourner au lycée !**

**- C'est vrai, tu voudrais bien déménager ? **Me demanda Alice, sourire aux lèvres.

**- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas ? **Demandais-je surprise.

**- Tes parents pensaient que tu ne voudrais pas quitter Forks.** Me répondit Rosalie.

Je me tournais vers eux.

**- Vous avez tort.** Leur dis-je.

**- Tu accepterais de déménager en Alaska ? **Me demanda ma mère.

**- Oui, tant que je reste avec vous et avec toi.** Dis-je en me tournant vers Alexis et en l'embrassant rapidement.

**- Bon, eh bien, nous allons déménager.** Répondit Papa, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

**- Super ! On déménage où ? **S'exclama Papi en arrivant dans la pièce, il venait de finir son service à l'hôpital.

**- Alaska ou Canada ?** Proposa Jasper.

**- On a qu'à voter !** Proposais-je.

** Emmett ?** _-Alaska, il y a plus d'ours-_

** Rosalie ?** _-Canada-_

** Jasper ?** _-Alaska-_

** Alice ?** _-Canada, niveau shopping c'est mieux- _

** Papi ?** _-Alaska-_

** Mamie ? **_-Canada-_

** Papa ?** _-Canada-_

** Maman ?** _-Canada-_

** Alexis ?** _-Canada-_

**- Eh bien nous partons pour le Canada.** S'exclama Mamie, joyeuse.

**- Ce week-end nous pouvons aller faire des repérages pour acheter des maisons. **Proposa Alice.

**- Bien, il nous faut 4 maisons, et pas trop loin les unes des autres.** Répondit Papa.

**- 4 ? Et nous on habite où ? **M'exclamais-je

**- Avec nous ! **Répondit Papa, vexé, comme si cela était une évidence.

**- Hors de question ! Je ne vis pas avec vous deux 24h/24. **répondis-je

_ Fin _

voilà la suite !!!

Les reviews sont bien sûr acceptées (avec joie !) !!!

Cloclo


	40. Chapitre 39

Chapitre 39 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous déménageons au Canada. _

_Il nous faut 4 maisons, et pas trop loin les unes des autres. Répondit Papa._

_4 ? Et nous on habite où ? M'exclamais-je_

_Avec nous ! Répondit Papa comme si cela était une évidence._

_Hors de question ! Je ne vis pas avec vous deux 24h/24._

**- Réfléchis chéri, 24h/24, ça veut dire tout le temps. Se serait bien de les laisser vivre seuls, pas trop loin, mais seuls.** Dit maman, la voix pleins de sous-entendus, en caressant la joue de mon père.

**- 24h/24, même la nuit Ed'.** Plaisanta Emmett.

**- Hum … Tu as sans doute raison.** Répondit Papa en adressant un maigre sourire à ma mère.

**- Donc on peut avoir notre maison ?** M'exclamais-je en nouant mes bras autour du cou d'Alexis.

**- D'accord. Mais il y aura tout de même quelques règles, et vous ne resterai pas tout seuls tout le temps !** Soupira Papa.

**- Ça c'est sûr, ils risqueraient de faire des bêtises ! **Répliqua mon oncle.

**- Oouuii !!!** Criais-je en sautillant avant d'embrasser mon amoureux, qui fut surpris mais apparemment tout aussi content que moi.

**- Il commencent déjà !** Rigola Emmett

**- Je vais essayer de réserver des billets d'avion.** Annonça Alice, puis elle partit en direction de la cuisine pour pouvoir avoir un peu de calme.

**- Bon, on va au cottage, vous nous appelez quand vous connaitrez l'horaire du vol. **Dit Maman, avant de quitter la pièce accompagnée de Papa.

Jasper et Mamie décidèrent d'aller chasser.

Emmett et Rosalie restèrent sur le canapé. Ils regardaient à présent un match de boxe.

Je passais mes jambes autour de mon amoureux et me mettais face à lui. Il enlaça ma taille.

**- Alors on va habiter ensemble ?** Me dit Alexis.

**- Ça ne te plait pas ?** Lui demandais-je, déçue.

**- Si beaucoup ! On va avoir notre chez nous, sans personne pour nous embêter !** Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou puis remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Entre chaque baiser, il me disait qu'il m'aimait.

**- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises tout de même ! Et puis il y a des hôtels pour ça ! **Lança Emmett avant d'entraîner Rosalie à l'étage.

**- Bientôt on sera chez nous, nous n'aurons plus Emmett sur le dos.** Rassurais-je Alexis en faisant courir mes doigts sur son torse, parfait.

**- Rien que chez nous. **Ria-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Nous nous embrassions encore quand Alice revint, au départ elle fut surprise qu'il ne reste que nous deux dans la pièce, puis elle nous annonça que nous partions cette nuit, qu'il y avait un vol à 5h30.

Je m'allongeais donc sur Alexis et décidais de dormir un peu, sachant qu'il fallait nous lever tôt. Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis caressa ma main, après je ne m'en souviens plus, je dormais déjà.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite, n'hésitez pas à me mettre plein de reviews ...

Vous aimez toujours autant ?

Cloclo


	41. Chapitre 40

Chapitre 40 _ PDV Nessie

_L'avion à destination de Whithorse, une ville du Canada, non loin de la frontière d'Alaska, ce qui convenait à tout le monde, devait décoller à 5h30._

Alexis me réveilla à 4h pour que je puisse me préparer.

Alice avait déjà choisi ma tenue : un jean slim noir, un chemisier blanc aux manches bouffantes et un gros collier vert. Elle me coiffa et me maquilla (j'étais trop fatiguée pour le faire).

Nous prîmes les voitures pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Seattle.

Emmett/Rosalie dans la Jeep, Jasper/Alice dans la Porsche, Papi/mamie dans la Mercedes, Papa/Maman dans la Volvo, Alexis/moi dans ma coccinelle, d'ailleurs en s'installant au volant, il promit qu'il irait s'acheter une voiture la semaine d'après, qu'il en avait marre de devoir en emprunter aux autres.

Nous arrivâmes vers 10h à Whithorse.

Alice avait déjà regarder les sites internet des agences immobilières et elle en avait sélectionné plusieurs.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au sud de la ville, là où se trouvait la première visite, mais les maisons étaient vieilles, sales et petites, les volets tombaient presque, la peinture était défraichi, nous n'entrâmes même pas.

La deuxième visite se passait au nord de la ville. C'était un petit lotissement contenant 5 maisons et un grand garage (qui ne serait pas de trop), avec barrières et portail électrique. L'endroit était agréable, les maisons toutes spacieuses, modernes. Il y avait un grand jardin avec un bassin, décoré de fleurs, bordé par des arbres car derrière le lotissement se trouvait une forêt, parfaite pour la chasse. Mamie proposa de visiter respectivement ce qui serait sans doute bientôt nos maisons.

Alexis me prit par la taille et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Elle était grande, spacieuse, comme celle de Forks, les murs étaient blancs. Le séjour était immense il contenait une cuisine américaine, moderne, les meubles rouges laqués.

Une pièce, donnant sur le séjour, sera sans doute destinée à une bibliothèque/bureau. Les murs étaient blancs, comme tout ceux de la maison. Une grande et large fenêtre offrait une magnifique vue sur la forêt et la vallée.

Il y avait une autre pièce, plus éloignée du séjour, semblable à la bibliothèque mais tout de même un peu plus grande. J'ignorais à quoi elle allait servir. Une chambre d'amis ? Je pense que pour le moment nous resterons sur cette idée. A moins que quelque chose ne dérange nos plans ...

La salle de bain était grande, il y avait une baignoire d'angle ressemblant à un jacuzzi, il y avait toutes sortes de jets. La chambre était magnifique, une baie vitrée côté sud y amenait le soleil, les murs étaient blancs.

Une porte dans un coin égailla ma curiosité, et par la même occasion, celle de mon amoureux. Je poussais donc la porte. C'était un dressing, plus grand que la salle de bains, automatiquement je pensais à Alice, qui avec une grande joie allait me remplir cette pièce en pas longtemps.

Alexis m'embrassa dans le cou, Je frissonnais

- J**e crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre les autres** » me murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau au même endroit.

Nous sortîmes de la villa.

**- C'est magnifique, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut !!! **cria Alice en sautillant.

Elle avait raison. Et tout le monde était d'accord. Papa et Maman proposèrent d'aller à l'agence pour signer le contrat et tout les formulaires. Papi et Mamie devaient passer à l'hôpital pour voir le nouvel emploi de Papi. Emmett voulait aller voir ce qu'il y avait comme animaux à chasser, Rosalie l'accompagna. Alice décida qu'elle voulait aller voir ce qu'il y avait comme magasins, en centre-ville.

- T**u veux aller faire du shopping avec ta tante ?** me demanda Alexis, si gentil.

**- Oh oui, ça fait longtemps ! Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?**

**- Non, puisque je serais avec toi**

**- Tu es un amour !** Lui dis-je avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres de marbre.

Nous convinrent d'un rendez-vous avec les autres à l'aéroport à 19h, nôtre avion décollait à 20h.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ... J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente car je n'en ai pas eu sur le chapitre dernier !!!

Cloclo


	42. Chapitre 41

Chapitre 41 _ PDV Nessie

_Je devais passer une après midi shopping avec Alice, Jasper et Alexis. Nous devions rejoindre les autres à l'aéroport à 19h._

Nous prîmes la Coccinelle et la Porsche pour nous y rendre.

Le nombre de magasins en centre-ville était assez important par rapport à la taille de la ville. Alice était aux anges.

Nous entrâmes dans un magasin de chaussures. Ma tante repéra de magnifiques bottes (et oui nous étions au Canada, les tongs n'étaient pas d'actualité !) rouges vernis à talons, quant à moi, je les aimaient bien en vert pomme. Mon ventre grogna. Alexis proposa d'aller me chercher un sandwich dans une boulangerie en face de la boutique. J'acceptais aussitôt : Je mourrais de faim. Jasper se proposa pour l'accompagner. Il m'embrassa et quitta le magasin.

Nous trouvâmes toutes deux notre pointure rapidement, elles étaient splendides ! Alice paya et nous sortîmes rejoindre nos amoureux.

Les garçons nous attendaient devant. Je pris le sandwich que mon amoureux me tendait. Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper qui avaient déjà bien avancé.

Nous entrâmes dans une autre boutique, de vêtements cette fois. Alice et moi prirent tout les vêtements, qui nous plaisaient, des robes, des pantalons, des chemisiers, et allâmes en cabine d'essayage. Jasper et Alexis s'étaient installés dans de gros fauteuils en cuir marron juste devant.

J'essayais plusieurs tenues. Avec Alice, nous défilions devant nos amoureux. A chacunes de nos apparitions, ma tante demandait l'avis des garçons sur nos tenues pour savoir si nous les prenions ou pas.

A chaque fois, Alexis me faisait un compliment, il m'était donc difficile de choisir quelles tenues prendre ou non. « Prends tout ! » me dit-Alice.

C'est ce que je fis (Il fallait bien remplir mon nouveau dressing !). Jasper prit les sacs d'Alice, Alexis les miens.

Plus tard, nous entrâmes dans un magasin, pour homme. Alexis prit plusieurs tenues et entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil devant. Mon amoureux en ressortit vêtu d'un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste en velours noir. Il était tellement beau, ça ne devrait pas être permis. Il me demanda mon avis. Je ne pouvait qu'assurer que cela lui allait.

Jasper arriva, les bras chargés de vêtements. Un lutin derrière lui. Alice vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à ma droite.

Quand nous sortîmes de la boutique, Alexis et Jasper avaient autant de sacs que nous.

Il était déjà l'heure de se rendre à l'aéroport.

Vers 1h du matin, nous arrivions à Forks. Je ne me faisais pas pas prier pour aller me coucher. Je me blottis contre le torse d'Alexis et m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, dimanche, je me réveillais tard, Alexis n'était pas dans le lit, je m'habillais rapidement et descendis dans la cuisine me préparer des œufs, en espèrant le trouver.

Rosalie et Emmett jouaient à un jeu de voitures de course sur la wii. Esmé lisait un livre au salon, Carlisle était partit à l'hôpital prendre son service. Je trouvais Maman dans la cuisine, elle m'avait déjà préparé des crêpes, cela me mit de bonne humeur. Elle versa du sirop d'érable dessue et m'annonça que Jasper et Alice étaient partis chasser.

**- Ah, et ... où sont Alexis et Papa ?**

**- Ils sont au cottage.**

**- Je vais aller les rejoindre.**

**- Non, ils ne veulent pas que tu y ailles.**

**- Heu … bon, d'accord, tant mieux. **(Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient ? Mais bon, cela me fait plaisir qu'il passent du temps tout les deux …)

**- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? **Me dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

**- Je voulais passer à la Push, je n'ai pas revu Leah et Jacob depuis la boîte de nuit et je voulais leur annoncer que nous allions déménager.**

**- Bonne idée. Je peux t'accompagner, je ne les ai pas vu beaucoup à la soirée ? **Se justifia-t-elle

**- Si tu veux.**

_ Fin _

=) Reviews

Cloclo


	43. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42 _ PDV Nessie

_Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Maman_

_Je voulais passer à la Push, je n'ai pas revu Leah et Jacob depuis la boîte de nuit et je voulais leur annoncer que nous allions déménager._

_Bonne idée. Je peux t'accompagner, je ne les ai pas vu beaucoup à la soirée ? Se justifia-t-elle_

_Si tu veux._

J'appelais Jacob pour savoir si nous pouvions passer leur rendre visite. Il fut de suite enthousiaste et m'annonça qu'ils faisaient un feu de camp sur la plage, qu'on pouvait les rejoindre là-bas.

Maman monta côté passager et moi je m'installais au volant de ma coccinelle.

Tout le monde était là. L'ambiance était joyeuse, malheureusement, j'allais la gâcher. Je vins m'asseoir près du feu, sur un tronc d'arbre séché, à côté de Claire.

Les discussions et la nourriture allaient bon train.

Je décidais que c'était le moment où jamais de leurs annoncer alors je me levais et pris la parole.

**- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. **Je me tournais vers ma mère, avec un petit signe de tête, la poussant à annoncer la suite. Elle compris et se leva.

**- Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici, il nous est trop difficile de rester cacher, nous devons déménager. Nous avons trouvé un lotissement avec plusieurs maison à Whitehorse, au Canada. **Déballa-t-elle d'un seul coup.

**- Oh ! Et c'est prévu pour quand ?** Demanda Jacob, soudain le visage triste.

**- Nous déménageons dans une semaine. **Répondis-je.

**- Si vite ! S'exclama **Leah. **C'est terriblement soudain !**

**- Nous pensions que Renesmée n'était pas prête à quitter Forks. **Répondit ma mère.

**- Mais comme tout le monde j'en a marre de devoir me cacher, ça ne peut plus durer. **Dis-je.

**- Tu vas terriblement me manquer !**

**- Toi aussi ! **Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçais.** Et puis tu es une loup-garou, ****tu cours vite, tu pourras me voir autant de fois que tu veux, tu dormiras à la maison. **Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

**- Oui, tu as raison. **Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je lui caressais ses longs cheveux noirs (pas pratiques, mais nettement plus beaux pour une fille) pour la rassurer, mais je ne voyais aucun effet tirant vers le positif.

Je passais un long moment comme cela, enlaçant ma meilleure amie, je traçais des cercles dans son dos pour la calmer.

Nous repartîmes en fin d'après-midi, mais j'avais le cœur au bords des larmes, quitter la meute et tout ce qui en suit comme leurs imprégnées, était ce qu'il m'était le plus difficile de faire, je m'étais réellement attachée à eux.

J'accompagnais Alice le lendemain matin, elle se rendait chez un déménageur pour aller chercher des cartons et chez un loueur de camion (nous sommes vampire, les meubles ne pèse rien, Pourquoi devrions-nous faire appel à un déménageur ?) pour en réserver un.

Une semaine était largement suffisante pour faire nos cartons. Maman et Papa s'étaient rendus à Whitehorse en début de semaine pour régler les derniers problèmes administratifs concernant notre inscription au lycée.

Nous partons aujourd'hui. J'étais triste de quitter Forks, j'y était née et j'avais tout mes amis, mais je devais le faire, je ne supportais plus de devoir nous cacher, de ne jamais pouvoir apparaître en public, tous ensemble.

Nous n'aurons plus à nous dissimuler. De plus, j'allais pouvoir habiter avec Alexis, mon amoureux.

Après avoir chargé les camions dans la nuit, pour que personne ne nous voit, nous partîmes.

Un convoi de camions Cullen, n'était pas des plus discret. Même si, à l'heure qu'il est, toute la ville était déjà au courant.

J'étais dans la Coccinelle avec Alexis, lui au volant. Carlisle et Jasper aux volants des camions. Maman avait prit sa Ferrari, Papa sa Volvo, Alice sa Porsche, Rosalie sa décapotable, Emmett sa Jeep, Esmée la Mercedes de son mari.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ...

Rviews bien évidemment ^^

Cloclo


	44. Chapitre 43

Chapitre 43 _ PDV Nessie

_Sur la route pour Whithorse …_

Nous arrivâmes en fin de matinée à Whitehorse. Le ciel était nuageux, cela était bon signe. Le lotissement était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs.

Une fois arrivés, nous déchargèrent les camions immédiatement : nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre : nous devions aller au lycée le lundi matin, soit dans deux jours.

Vers 12h, nous avions terminé.

Nous avions très peu de meubles, avec Alexis, à mettre dans notre maison : la plupart étaient pour la chambre.

**- Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller acheter quelques meubles cette après-midi, il est vrai que la maison est assez vide.** Me proposa mon amoureux une fois l'aménagement terminé.

**- C'est une bonne idée …** lui répondis-je passant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

Il approcha son visage du mien et déposa ses lèvres, maintenant froides sur les miennes, chaudes.

**- Et puis un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**- Pourquoi pas ... J'espère qu'Alice ne m'a pas fait de fête trop grandiose, j'aime beaucoup ça, mais pas quand toute la ville débarque. **Dis-je en me remémorant mon précédant anniversaire, il rit.** De toute façon, nous ne connaissons personne ici … **me renfrognais-je.

**Tu sous-estime ta tante **me répondit Alexis.

Il est vrai qu'elle est capacle du pire en matière d'organisation de fête, ma mère en fait suffisemment les frais étant jeune.

Nous visitâmes les maisons des autres (qui étaient exactement les mêmes que les nôtres d'ailleurs, cela n'avait don aucun interêt …) Puis nous nous attardâmes quelque peu dans la maison de Carlisle et Esmé, où était regroupée toute la famille à bavarder sur notre vie future ici, à Whitehorse, le lycée auquel il faudra nous inscrire et le nouveau travail de Papi.

En début d'après-midi, nous prîmes ma coccinelle et nous gagnèrent le centre-ville pour nos quelques achats. Il s'y trouvait un très grand et très beau magasin de meubles, chics, s'était Alice qui me l'avait conseillé, la connaissant, elle devait déjà connaître toutes les adresses des plus beaux magasins de la ville, en spécialiste, elle avait eu raison.

Nous y trouvâmes tout ce que nous voulions : un canapé d'angle en cuir blanc, grand, une table basse en verre, un commode style Louis XVI laqué blanche pour la télévision, un tapis parme, un lustre baroque en verre, noir, une grande étagère laqué blanche, pour nos nombreux livres (Alexis aimait beaucoup lire aussi), le tout dans un style très baroque. Nous prîmes également de quoi aménager notre salle « à manger », une grande table longue, en wengé et des chaises, modernes, le dossier haut et recouvert de tissu vert anis avec un nœud noué à l'arrière, marron pour rappeler la table. Des tables de chevet blanches ainsi que des lampes parmes et certains autres meubles nous furent également utiles.

Lorsque nous passâmes à la caisse, l'addition fut salée, cela ne perturba pas le moins du monde mon amoureux qui tendis sa carte de crédit comme si de rien était à une vendeuse, quelque peu choquée. Quand elle eu recouvré ses esprits, elle nous indiqua que notre commande serait livrée en fin d'après-midi et que par chance, ils avaient tout en stock.

Nous descendîmes la rue principale, où se trouvaient la plupart des magasins. Alexis s'arrêta devant un magasin de voitures. Connaissant son envie profonde d'avoir la sienne, je le poussais à entrer, ce qu'il fis.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps. Mon amoureux prit très vite sa décision et c'est le sourire jusqu'au oreilles qu'il ressortit de la boutique. Il avait acheté une BMW décapotable noire, élégante mais sobre, c'était un très bon choix.

Sachant que la marque Chloé comptait parmis mes préférées, Alexis me fit entrer dans la boutique. Elle était grande et offrait donc un éventail de choix assez important. Je repérais un magnifique sac, matelassé rouge vernis avec les poignées dorées.

Ensuite nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'une brasserie. Nous prîmes un café (enfin, j'en pris un, lui me regarda le boire en se demandant comme je faisais pour boire cette infâme chose, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup) sur la place qui donnait accès aux plus grandes et plus prestigieuses boutiques : Louis Vuitton, Longchamps, Burberry, Chloé, Channel, Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Jimmy Choo … Toutes les boutiques de créateurs et de haute couture s'y trouvaient.

Cette ville était faite pour nous : petite, dans une région isolée où le climat était favorable à notre condition de vampire, mais tout en ayant la forêt à proximité, la possibilité d'aller au lycée et bien sûr, la possibilité de faire autant de shopping que l'on veut, avec des marques on ne peut plus haute couture, pas très loin de notre lieu d'habitation.

Mon portable sonna. C'était Alice, elle m'indiqua qu'elle avait eut une vision, qui voyait arriver la commande de meubles d'ici une heure. Nous ne mirent donc pas longtemps à quitter les lieux et rejoindre ma voiture.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ...

-- reviews !!!

Cloclo


	45. Chapitre 44

Chapitre 44 _ PDV Nessie

_La veille : première journée à Whitehorse : Ballade en amoureux …_

Le soleil perçait à travers la vitre de notre chambre, je me réveillais.

Quelle heure était-il pour qu'il soit aussi fort ? Midi ? Non, impossible … Alexis m'aurait réveillée … Je tapotais la place à côté de la mienne : personne. Où était-il ?

Je m'asseillais lentement dans le lit pour apercevoir le reste de ma chambre.

Enfin je me souvenais de quel jour nous étions : C'était mon anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui, j'avais bel et bien 17 ans.

D'après Nahuel et les recherches plus ou moins scientifiques de Papi, mêlant quelques légendes amérindiennes, j'arrêterais de grandir dans un an, bien que je fus déjà quelque peu avancée physiquement et bien plus mentalement, par rapport aux autres personne de mon âge. Quel sotte je fais, oublier son anniversaire ! …

Je me levais et me dirigeais lentement vers la salle de bain pour mettre un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage afin de me réveiller, ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance.

Cela fut efficace, et rapidement je remarquais alors que mon ventre grognais, je décidais donc d'aller me cuisiner un petit quelque chose.

Je découvris dans la cuisine une grande assiette de pancakes, encore faits depuis peu car ils étaient encore chauds, avec un mot dessus :

**_ « Bon appétit mon amour et bon anniversaire !_**

**_ Je suis désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil mais je dois aider Alice …_**

**_ Je passerais te chercher vers 12H._**

**_ Je t'aime._**

**_ Alexis »_**

Eh bien voilà qui me laissais … Je regardais l'horloge accrochée au dessus du frigo américain rose que nous avions acheté la veille. Il était ... 11h30 ! Il ne me restait que 30 minutes …

Il fallait que je me dépêche.

Je mangeais alors rapidement, enfin, le terme approprié aurait été « englouti », tellement j'avais faim. J'allais dans mon dressing, pratiquement aussi grand que ma chambre, que ma chère tante Alice avait prit un malin plaisir à remplir, aussi rapidement que possible, et y découvris au milieu de la pièce, sur un fauteuil en cuir marron style café anglais, une petite robe verte, elle devait arriver au dessus du genou, décolletée, à bretelles, un noeud rose qui soulignait joliment la poitrine, la partie basse de la robe était ponctuée de motifs à fleurs roses, vertes et jaunes, un petit boléro rose en laine fine, des escarpins roses avec des rubancs noués à la cheville, et au dessus de tout ça un mot :

**_« Voilà de quoi t'habiller …_**

**_J'espère que cela te plaira._**

**_Et bon anniversaire !_**

**_Alice »_**

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller puis allais dans la salle de bain afin de me maquiller quelque peu, un maquillage léger comme je les aimes même le jour de mon anniversaire. J'appliquais donc un fard à paupières gris, du mascara et un gloss rosé qui sentait bon le printemps sur mes lèvres. Je me coiffais, avec me boucles impeccables, cela ne fut pas long, je mettais néanmoins un bandeau, avec le motifs pareil que la robe et un nœud qui descendais sur le côté droit.

Il était déjà l'heure. Je descendais doucement l'escalier jusqu'au salon, essayant de ne pas tomber avec mes talons. Je m'assaillais sur le canapé en attendant mon amoureux, pris la télécommande et allumais la télé (un écran plat dernier cri bien sûr !), c'était un défilé Christian Dior, sa nouvelle collection était tout simplement sublime, originale et sobre, il faudrait que je pense à demander à Alice où me la procurer, si on peut se la procurer à Whithorse, sinon, la commander via un site internet.

Soudain, mon amoureux fut à me côtés. Je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassais sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de parler. Il m'embrassa en retour. Il m'avait trop manqué à mon reveil, je lui fis remarquer immédiatemment.

**Tu m'as manqué ce matin **lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

**Toi aussi** me répondit-il **je suis désolé mais je devais aider Ali**... Je l'embrassais de nouveau avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il rit.

**Nous devons les rejoindre. **Me dit-il.

**Tu as raison, soyons raisonnables. **Répondis-je en me détachant de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il enlaça ma taille et me poussa vers la sortie.

**Au fait bon anniversaire.** Susurra-t-il à mon oreille

**Il sera bon puisque tu es là.** Rétorquais-je

Cette réplique l'amusa.

Nous traversâmes le jardin pour rejoindre la maison de Carlisle et Esmé. Traverser le jardin … cela me fit rire. Nous vivions tous ensembles, mais en même temps, tellement séparés. J'adorais cette atmosphère, en même temps familiale, et en même temps indépendante.

Nous avions pris la bonne décision. Déménager était la chose à faire. Tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, cela me faisait plaisir.

Au loin, j'apperçois déjà des couleurs, des ballons ? Des guirlandes ?

La fête promettait d'être, encore une fois plus que grandiose.

_ Fin _

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci aux nouvelles lectrices !

--) reviews (il faut cliquer sur un petit carré gris avec écrit en vert "review", ensuite tu met un mot sympa (ou pas) et tu l'enregistre, c'est tout facile !)

Cloclo


	46. Chapitre 45

Chapitre 45 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous traversâmes le jardin pour rejoindre la maison de Carlisle et Esmé. _

Alexis enlaçant ma taille j'arrivais devant la maison. C'était magnifique. On aurait dit un vrai tableau.

Alice s'était surpassé, mais en bien, elle n'avait pas fait dans le grandiose en fain de compte, n'avait pas invité je ne sais combien de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, elle avait fait dans la simplicité et cela me plaisait beaucoup.

Il faisait suffisamment beau pour manger dehors. Alice avait, en conséquence prévu le coup et acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un barbecue . Bien trop. Nous attendions du monde ?

Je remarquais également qu'une grande piscine avait était installée à l'arrière de la maison, des transats en teck, recouverts de matelas rouges avaient étaient disposés tout autour_. _

Mes parents ainsi que Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie étaient installés dans un magnifique salon de jardin en teck sous de grands parasols rouges et verts, Carlisle et mon père discutaient, Esmé, Rosalie et ma mère, feuilletaient un magazine de décoration, enfin, surtout les deux premières, ma mère, elle, était surtout perdue dans ses pensées.

Emmett avait un tablier et une toque rouge, il était installé devant l'immense barbecue en inox, un barbecue de pro, une broche à la main et faisait cuire de la viande, il se débrouillait comme un chef, avait-il, une fois de plus regardé un vidéo lui expliquant comment faire cela, en ce moment c'était sa manie, pour chaque chose qu'il ne savait pas faire, il louait une vidéo qui l'expliquait.

Des guirlandes lumineuses de plusieurs couleurs : roses, jaunes, rouges, vertes, oranges, bleus, turquoises, violettes, avaient été installées sur la façade de la maison, renvoyant des ombres colorées, même s'il ne faisait pas nuit, le temps était assez nuageux pour que des ombres se crées, le rendu était magnifique. Quelques ballons avaient également été accrochés sur les bords de la terasse.

Une table avaient été dressée, une montagne de cadeaux en tout genres et de toutes tailles la surplombait.

Des bougeoirs en verre de couleurs, rappelant les guirlandes, avec une bougie blanche, étaient allumés, par terre, formant une allée jusqu'à la maison.

Jasper sortit de la maison, une grande assiette de viande à la main, il était, tout comme Emmett, vêtu d'un tablier rouge et se dirigeait vers le barbecue. Il me vit et me salua de la main.

J'arrivais à hauteur de la table où se trouvait la majorité de la famille. Ma mère se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

**- Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! **Me dit-elle.

Je la remerciais, mon père se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras tout comme l'avait fait ma mère quelques secondes auparavant.

Une fois les « bon anniversaire » traditionnels reçus de la part de tout ma famille, je demandais où était ma tante, à l'origine de toutes ses festivités afin de la remercier comme il se devait.

Mamie m'indiqua quelle était dans la maison, sans plus d'indications susceptibles de m'aider. Alexis me lâcha et alla s'asseoir à côté de Papi, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. J'entrai dans la maison. Je tournais la tête, afin d'essayer d'apercevoir ma tante. En vain. Alors j'entendis des voix provenant de l'étage. Ses voix m'étaient familières. Celles de Jacob et de Leah ? Non, je rêve trop ! Je décidais de monter pour vérifier.

Effectivement, j'avais eu raison. C'est ma meilleur amie que je découvris dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Je lui sautais au cou. Elle en fut surprise, ne m'ayant pas entendu monter l'escalier. Jacob était là aussi. Je lui sautai au cou de la même façon.

**- Zut ! Ma surprise tombe à l'eau … **Se renfrogna Alice.

Je lui sautais également au cou.

**- Mais non ! C'est une magnifique surprise. Merci merci merci !!! **je la couvrais de baisers. Elle rigola

**- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, allons dehors.** Me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

**- Maintenant je comprend pourquoi il y a autant de viande ! **M'exclamais-je en voyant Jacob mordre avec appétit dans une nouvelle cuisse de poulet. Tout le monde rigola.

**- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! **S'exclama Alice en sautillant et en frappant dans ses mains comme une fillette de 5 ans.

Je me dirigeais vers la table. Alice m'indiqua un premier cadeau. Je lu sur une étiquette qu'il était de la part de Papi et Mamie : deux billets d'avion à destination de Port Angeles. Mamie m'expliqua que c'était pour aller voir Jacob et Leah à La Push, cela me fit plaisir, j'avais d'ailleurs, envisagé de leur rendre visite prochainement, ils me manquaient trop. Je les remerciais.

J'ouvris le deuxième cadeau que me tendait Alice. Emmett et Rosalie. Plusieurs choses se trouvaient dans la boîte : deux billets d'avion pour New-york ainsi qu'une réservation pour une semaine dans un hôtel cinq étoiles dans le quartier huppé de Manatthan, un tee-shirt noir à petites manches avec l'inscription « I LOVE N-Y » sur l'avant. Je rigolais. Il s'y trouvait également le jeu « GUITAR HERO III ». Il n'avait évidemment pas pu s'empêcher de glisser cette nouvelle version du jeu, qu'il avait surement dû avoir en avant-première, dans le paquet, sans que Rose ne s'en aperçoive car elle lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers.

- **C'est pour que je te batte** me nargua Emmett.

Je l'ignorais et prit le troisième paquet, enfin, devrais-je dire coffre, tellement il était imposant, que me tenait Alice. C'était de sa part, ainsi que celle de Jasper. Je l'ouvrais. Il n'y avait que des sacs, tous griffés : Louis Vuitton, Burberry, Longchamps, Chloé, Chanel …

Alice m'indiqua que ce n'était que des prototypes. Aucuns sur le marché avant un an. Elle avait dû se démener pour les trouver. J'en remarquais un petit Longchamps, qui me plaisait drolement bien.

Dans le fond du coffre se trouvait une robe. Elle était bleu marine, longue, décolletée, dos-nu, tout simplement extraordinaire : Dior.

**- C'est pour aller aux « Golden globes » quand tu seras à New-York, cela tombe la même semaine er j'ai réussi à t'obtenir deux billets ! **Dit-elle très enthousiaste. **Il faudra que je te trouve un costume Alexis ! **Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Mon amoureux grimaça car dans le langage d'Alice, cela signifiait des heures de tortures dans des cabines d'essayage beaucoup trop petites.

Je lui sautais au cou et la remerciais vivement.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite. Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais je déménage cet été donc j'avais plein de choses à faire !!!

=) Reviews ^^

Cloclo


	47. Chapitre 46

Chapitre 46 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous passions aux cadeaux. Emmett et Rosalie : deux billets d'avion pour New-York ainsi qu'une réservation pour une semaine dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Alice et Jasper : une robe. « C'est pour aller aux « Grammy awards » quand tu seras à New-York, cela tombe la même semaine ! » _

Elle me tendit un autre paquet, bleu avec un ruban doré. Je lu sur l'étiquette que c'était de la part de mes parents. En fait, il y avait trois paquets. J'ouvris le premier : l'exemplaire « des Hauts de Hurlevent » de ma mère, celui qu'elle avait lu, relu, et que j'avais également lu et relu, c'était une devenu vraie relique ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était maintenant à moi.

**- Je … C'est … magnifique. Merci Maman !** bégayais-je. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**- Prends-en bien soin ! **Me murmura-t-elle.

**- J'y compte bien.** lui répondis-je.

J'ouvris le second paquet, il était imposant et lourd, même pour un demi-vampire : c'était la collection complète des œuvres de Shakespeare, toutes reliées dans un magnifique cuir parme. Je savais immédiatement que cela venait de mon père, seul lui savait apprécier cette écriture si particulière autant que moi. Réflexion faite, peut-être ma mère pour « Roméo et Juliette ». Je le remerciais vivement. J'ouvris le dernier paquet, il était tout petit. C'était un appareil photo numérique, dernier cri, violet, à écran tactile. Il était ultra plat, et tenait aisément dans la poche, cela me surprit de la part de mes parents, il ne sont pas du genre à afficher l'argent qu'il possèdent en public.

**- C'est pour que tu puisse nous montrer des photos de New-York** . m'expliqua ma mère après avoir vu mon visage.

**- C'est promis !** répondis-je avec enthousiasme. J'avais hâte d'y être ! Une semaine, à New-York ! Les Golden Globes ! Et Alexis … !

Ce fut le tour des cadeaux de Jacob et de Leah. J'ouvris pour commencer celui de mon meilleur ami. C'était une petite boîte en velour rouge. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite chaine dorée, avec au bout une amulette en bois, un bois plutôt clair, semblable à celle de ma mère. Ce petit loup était tout bonnement magnifique, il était beaucoup plus détaillé que celui de ma mère, il avait eu le temps de se perfectionner depuis le temps !

Je le serrai dans mes bras pour le remercier, ce cadeau me faisait réellement plaisir.

Je pris le cadeau de Leah et l'ouvris. C'était un petit sac bleu, avec une fine cordelette dorée. Il s'y trouvait un gros bracelet en bois plus foncé que l'amulette, gravé au centre « amies pour l'éternité ». Le texte me touchait particulièrement, « pour l'éternité », ce n'était pas le traditionnel « pour la vie », c'était pour l'éternité, une éternité que nous passerions ensembles … Je la prenait dans mes bras.

Restait un cadeau … Celui de la personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Il commença par me donner un paquet rose. C'était le petit sac vernis rouge de chez Chloé que nous avions vu la veille. Quand avait-il eu le temps d'aller le chercher ?. Cela me faisait vraiment plaisir, il était magnifique !

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de prendre le second paquet qu'il me tenait.

C'était un petit écrin vert. Je l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une fine chaine en argent avec au centre une fine plaque, toujours en argent, avec gravé, de fines et rondes lettres formant : « A toi pour toujours », c'est mots étaient plus que de simples mots … chacun d'eux avait une signification. Je passais alors mes bras autour de la nuque de mon amoureux, me mettais sur la pointe des pieds, lui murmurais un simple, mais très sincère «** merci **» et l'embrassais. Il m'embrassa passionnément en retour. Ce ne fut que quand nous entendîmes de bruyants raclements de gorge (spécialement d'Emmett, qui rigola quand nous nous arrêtâmes) que nous revînmes à la réalité.

**- Tu m'aides à le mettre ?** lui demandais-je, d'une vois innocente qui fit rire tout le monde.

**- Avec plaisir** Me répondit-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, tu viens ?** Me dit-il quand il eut fini.

Il me traîna à l'intérieur. S'assit sur le banc, face au piano (celui de mon père, nous avions préféré le placer dans la maison de Carlisle et Esmé, pour que toute la famille en profite).

**- Tu sais jouer ?** demandais-je, étonnée, il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais vu en jouer.

**- J'ai appris très récemment. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. **Me dit-il. J'obéis.

Il commença alors à jouer une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas mais qui en était néanmois merveilleuse. Les notes s'accordaient entre elles telle de la magie. C'était une musique lente. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, l'univers tout entier. En cet instant, tout était parfait, j'avais tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Rien ne faisait obstacle à mon bonheur. Quand il eu fini, il me dit :

**- J'ai appris à jouer du piano avec ton père. J'ai composé cette mélodie pour toi, c'est ton cadeau, c'est ta berceuse.**

Cette fois, j'en fus émue aux larmes. Une musique, rien que pour moi, composée par lui. Voilà ce qu'il faisait, seul au cottage avec mon père, un bon nombre de fois où il m'avait laissé seule, maintenant, je comprenais et, je ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

**- Merci** bafouillais-je.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me murmura « **je t'aime **». Puis il m'embrassa. « **Moi encore plus.** » lui répondis-je entre deux baisers.

**- C'est trop mignon ! **murmura Rosalie. C'est alors aue je percutais que toute la famille, y compris Leah et Jacob se tenaient à présent dans le salon.

- **J'ai envie de me baigner pas vous ?** lança Alice, pour changer de sujet.

Plusieurs personnes répondirent que oui et en un rien de temps, nous fument à nouveau seuls.

**- C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu** Dis-je à Alexis.

**- Je suis heureux que cela t'ai plu **. Sur ce, il se leva du banc, me tendis une main, que j'attrapais.

**- J'ai envie d'aller me baigner aussi, tu viens ? **Me demanda-t-il

**- Avec plaisir** lui répondis-je.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite de cette fête d'anniversaire. La fin de la fête au prochain chapitre. Alors, cette surprise, vous aimez ?

- Un passage qui devrait être obligatoire, mais qui volontairement fait énormément plaisir. Cette histoire se lit-elle ? : Reviews

Cloclo


	48. Chapitre 47

Chapitre 47 _ PDV Nessie 

_Ma fête d'anniversaire se déroulait parfaitement. J'avais encore une fois été plus que gâtée. Mais le cadeau qui m'avait le plus touché était le cadeau d'Alexis : une berceuse._

J'étais allongée sur un transat. En maillot de bain deux pièces violet, c'était un Chloé.

Nous avions profité de la piscine improvisée installée à l'arrière de la maison.

J'avais nagé avec mon amoureux une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Emmett s'était amusé comme un enfant à faire une bataille avec son pistolet à eau avec Jasper, Papa, Alexis, Jacob et même Papi. Rosalie y avait mit un terme quand elle eut reçu de l'eau plein la figure, bronzant au soleil dans son maillot de bain moulant. Enfin, le terme exact aurait été en profitant du soleil car les vampire ne peuvent pas bronzer. Eh oui, le soleil avait fini par montrer le bout de son nez, incroyable cela puisse être ! Il ne faisait pas chaud d'après le thermomètre, des humains auraient été congelés dans la piscine.

Par la suite mon oncle attrapa une paille et s'amusa à nous embêter avec. Ensuite il essaya de nous faire tomber dans l'eau. Ses cibles préférées : mon père et Alexis. Papa réussit sans mal à y échapper, ayant lu dans ses pensées ce que Emmett s'apprêtait à faire. Mon amoureux quant à lui usa également de son don, mais aussi de la ruse, c'est comme cela que finit finalement mon oncle, jeté dans la piscine par Alexis, mon père et Jasper qui était venu leur apporter de l'aide.

Maman et Mamie discutaient littérature, elles en étaient férues toutes les deux.

Papi et Alexis discutaient eux de médecine.

Papa, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett et Alexis étaient toujours dans la piscine à s'éclabousser mutuellement.

Quant à moi, je lisais des magasines de mode avec Alice, Leah et Rosalie.

Jasper arriva à côté de nous, un ballon en plastique de toutes les couleurs sous le bras.

**- On va faire une partie de water-polo avec les garçons, vous jouez ?** nous proposa-t-il.

**- Avec plaisir !** Dis-je ne me levant.

**- Et vous ?** demanda-t-il à Rosalie, Leah et Alice.

Elles acceptèrent aussitôt, Rosalie quelque peu rétissante mais heureuse de pouvoir se venger de son mari. Nous avions fait deux équipes : filles/garçons, c'est à dire :

Moi, Maman, Mamie, Alice, Leah et Rosalie / Emmett, Jasper, Alexis, Papa, Jacob.

Papi était l'arbitre. Emmett avait accepté que les filles soient en plus grand nombre il avait dit, je cite, que « les filles de toute façon étaient plus faibles que les garçons. » Maman lui rappela alors le bras de fer qu'ils avaient fait peu de temps après sa transformation, il se tut et annonça le début de la partie.

Nous menions largement quand Emmett décida qu'il était finalement injuste que les filles soient en plus grand nombre. Quel mauvais joueur ! Pour ne pas le contrarier, et parce qu'elle en avait assez de se prêter à nos jeux de gamins, Mamie se retira du jeu.

Il était tard, le soleil s'était déjà couché quand Papi annonça que la partie était terminée. Les filles avaient gagné. Emmett râla, comme quoi on aurait dû continuer de jouer et que c'était de la triche.

Mamie décréta qu'il était tard, que nous avions lycée demain et que je devais aller me reposer. Jacob et Leah dormiraient dans la chambre d'amis. Ils étaient sensés repartir le mardi matin au vol de 11h.

Je dis aurevoir et merci à toute ma famille, spécialement à Alice, de m'avoir organisé cette merveilleuse fête.

**- Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes, le temps qu'on range tout ce bazar. Je te chanterais ta berceuse avant que tu t'endormes.** Me dit Alexis.

**- Je t'attends !** Lui murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de partir.

Je fis visiter la maison à Jacob et Leah, ils furent enchantés du cadre dans lequel nous allions dès à présent vivre. Je les installais dans la chambre d'amis, leur souhaitai une bonne nuit et me dirigeai vers l'étage de notre maison.

Un rapide passage par la salle de bains, histoire de me démaquiller et de former une queue de cheval avec mes cheveux. Je choisis un pyjama parmi l'éventail de choix que me proposai mon dressing : j'optai donc pour une chemise de nuit en satin bleu nuit, une réplique de celle qu'une actrice portait dans la série Gossip Girl .

Rangeais la chaine et le gros bracelet que j'avais reçu l'après-midi dans mon coffret à bijoux sur ma commode. Déposais mon bracelet « à toi pour toujours » sur le dessus de ma table de chevet. Pris l'exemplaire des « Hauts de Hurlevent » de ma mère et m'installais au lit en attendant tranquillement mon amoureux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lire un chapitre qu'il était déjà là.

**- Bon anniversaire mon amour. **Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me pelotonnais contre son torse.

**- Dors bien.** Me murmura-t-il avant d'entamer ma berceuse.

Je ne résistais pas longtemps et sombrais déjà dans le sommeil.

_ Fin _

Voilà la suite ...

Mettez-moi quelques reviews ... Je commence à désespérer !

Cloclo


	49. Chapitre 48

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai déménagé il y a peu de temps, je n'ai donc pas pu mettre de chapitres avant. Désolé. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et celui à venir également, car pour me faire pardonner je pense vous en mettre deux aujourd'hui._

**_- Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin -_**

Chapitre 48 _ PDV Nessie

_Mon anniversaire s'était déroulé la veille et il avait été fantastique. Nous nous étions amusés comme des petits fous._

Je faisais un magnifique rêve où j'étais avec Alexis à New-York durant les Golden Globes quand quelqu'un me tira de mon sommeil.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais trop bien installée ! Mais si ce n'était pas Alexis, parce qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux, de mauvaise grâce, pour découvrir l'identité de cette personne.

**- Réveille toi ! On va au lycée aujourd'hui ! **C'était Alice.

Je m'asseyais lentement dans le lit. Elle me sauta au cou.

**- Allez Nessie ! Viens, je vais te préparer.**

Je décidais que négocier n'était pas une bonne idée et de me lever. Je suivis Alice qui se dirigeais vers la salle de bains.

Rosalie était présente elle aussi. Elle m'acceuilla avec un grand sourire.

Alice m'installa dans le siège devant mon miroir, un vrai siège de coiffeur vintage orange des années 80.

**- Où est Alexis ?** Demandais-je, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.

**- Il te prépare à manger dans la cuisine. **Me répondit Rosalie. Je crois qu'elle appréciais vraiment mon amoureux.

**- Oh, d'accord.**

Elles continuèrent à me coiffer. Il me semblait qu'elles me faisaient un chignon. Elles avaient relevé mes cheveux, une cascade de boucles à l'arrière.

Pendant que Rosalie terminait sa tache, Alice commençait à me maquiller.

Elle appliqua du fard à paupières, du mascara et finit par du gloss.

Quand elles eurent fini, je me regardais dans la glace. Époustouflante, comme d'habitude ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Elles m'annoncèrent qu'elles me retrouveraient au garage tout à l'heure pour partir au lycée tous ensembles.

Je m'habillais avec les habits qu'elles m'avaient laissé dans mon dressing : une petite robe violette et descendis dans la cuisine.

Alexis s'y trouvait, pour une fois il n'avait pas fait dans le grandiose mais m'avait simplement fait des œufs sur le plat.

Je l'embrassais, m'assaillais et commençais à déguster mon assiette.

- **Tu as bien dormi ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Très bien. Tu étais là.**

Il rigola et m'embrassa de plus belle. Un coup de klaxon nous indiqua que nous étions déjà en retard. Surement de la part d'Emmett.

Je pris mon petit manteau blanc, mon sac violet Dolce & Gabbana et rejoignis mon amoureux sous le porche de la maison.

Effectivement c'était Emmett qui avait donné le coup de klaxon, il était installé au volant de sa monstrueuse jeep.

Je dis bonjour à mes parents, mes grands-parents, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et lançais un bonjour à Emmett.

Rosalie et mes parents montèrent à ses côtés.

Je montais dans la Coccinelle avec mon amoureux, Jasper et Alice, excitée comme une puce.

Carlisle monta dans la Mercedes afin de se rendre à l'hôpital, il commençait lui aussi aujourd'hui. Jacob et Leah resteraient à la maison. Quant à Esmé, elle avait décidé de s'occuper pleinement du jardin. Elle voulait découvrir le jardinage.

Nous arrivâmes en un rien de temps au lycée. Nous nous garâmes à côté. A ce moment là, la plupart des personnes présentes nous fixaient déjà.

Emmett sortit du côté conducteur et vint ouvrir la portière de Rosalie qui sortit de la voiture, telle une star, replaçant ses cheveux, une fois arrivée sur le sol. Seul un vampire savait sortir élégamment d'une Jeep. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture.

J'acceptais la main que me tendait Alexis et nous rejoignâmes les autres derrière la Jeep.

**- Ils sont déjà sous le choc !** Plaisanta Alice

**- N'en fait pas trop ! **Répliqua Papa.

**- Bon, récapitulons : Rose/Jazz vous êtes jumeaux, Alice, Edward et Ness vous êtes frères et soeurs **(cela me plaisait plutôt bien)** et Alexis, Emmett et moi on est frère et soeurs.** Dit Maman.

**- T'as tout compris p'tite soeur !** Dit Emmett en ébouriffant les cheveux de ma mère.

**- Eh bien, allons-y !** dit Rosalie.

Nous avançâmes alors vers le lycée, chacun enlaçant sa moitié. Alexis enlaça ma taille. Je fis de même. Tout le monde nous regardaient. Les garçons avaient le regard fixé sur nous. Nul doute qu'ils pensaient déjà à sortir avec Rose, Alice, Maman ou même moi ! Les filles quant à elle, dévoraient des yeux les hommes de la fratrie Cullen. Je rigolais intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune n'arriverait à ses fins.

_ Fin _


	50. Chapitre 49

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre._

_Je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le precedent alors pensez-y._

_Sur ce, **Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 49 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous avançâmes alors vers le lycée. Alexis enlaça ma taille. Je fis de mê le monde nous regardaient. Les garçons avaient le regard fixé sur nous. Nul doute qu'ils pensaient déjà à sortir avec Rose, Alice, Maman ou même moi ! Les filles quant à elle, dévoraient des yeux les hommes de la fratrie Cullen. Je rigolais intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune n'arriverait à ses fins._

C'est main dans la main que nous franchîmes la grille d'entrée dorée du lycée et que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat afin d'y prendre nos emplois du temps et connaître nos classe respectives.

Une femme, rondelette, les cheveux noirs, sales et tirés en arrière en chignon, avec de petites lunettes rouge lui tombant sur le bout du nez se trouvait derrière le bureau.

Après qu'Alice ai expliqué qui nous étions et tout le blabla habituel, elle nous donna nos emplois du temps.

Rosalie et Papa se retrouvèrent ensembles. Maman et Jasper. Emmett et Alexis. (tant mieux, ils s'entendaient plutot bien.)

Par chance, Alice et moi étions dans la même classe. Elle aussi était contente et c'est en sautillant qu'elle sortit du bureau de la secrétaire.

Nous nous dîmes aurevoir. J'embrassais Alexis. Alice me tirait déjà vers le couloir avant la fin du baiser estimant que nous étions déjà en retard. Je m'aperçus que plusieurs filles, se cachant avec leurs cahiers et livres, gloussaient en regardant mon amoureux. J'avais peut-être un petit côté jaloux qui se réveillait en moi …

Je n'eus pas le loisir de me perdre plus profondément dans mes réflexions car nous arrivions déjà devant la salle de cours. Elle était encore vide. Le professeur était en train de sortir ses affaires sur son bureau.

Nous avions Histoire en première heure. Une matière que j'appréçiais particulièrement.

**Bonjour ! **Nous acceuilla-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'était une femme assez jeune, elle devait avoir environ 25 ans, les cheveux mi-longs, châtains, avec un brushing impeccable. Elle était petite, de la même taille qu'Alice et était savait s'habiller. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer ma chère tante.

**Bonjour ! **S'exclama Alice.

**Vous êtes nouvelles, c'est ça ? **Nous demanda-t-elle.

**Oui. Enchantée, moi c'est Alice et voici Renesmée Cullen.** Dit-elle en me présentant de la main.

**Eh bien heureuse de vous acceuillir dans ma classe. J'espère que mes cours vous plairont.**

**Je n'en ai aucun doute.** Lui répondis-je franchement. Effectivement, elle avait l'air d'être une prof assez sympa.

**Il reste des places au troisième rang vous pouvez aller vous installer avant que le cours ne commence.** Nous indiqua-t-elle.

Des élèves commençaient déjà à prendre place.

Je déballais mes affaires sur la paillasse à côté d'Alice.

**Elle à l'air plutôt sympa comme prof.** Lança-t-elle.

**Oui, espérons.**

Je m'assis et la cloche sonna.

Son cours était effectivement passionant. C'est comme cela que je ne vis pas le temps passer et m'aperçus que le cours était terminé seulement quand la cloche sonna.

Nous avions ensuite mathématiques. Une matière que j'appréçiais beaucoup moins.

Je croisais mon amoureux dans les couloirs. Je l'embrassais rapidement pour lui donner du courage. Il avait lui aussi mathématiques, seulement cela était avec un autre professeur.

Nous entrâmes en salle de maths. C'est une femme de nouveau qui nous acceuilla. Elle était beaucoup plus âgée que la precedente. Elle avait beaucoup de rides sur le front, les cheveux blonds. Un faux blond vu les racines et quelques mèches brunes qui dépassaient de son crâne. Son mascara bleu était une vraie horreur. Alice le remarqua et rigola.

**Bonjour. **Nous lança-t-elle sèchement.

**Bonjour.** Répondit tout de même poliment Alice.

**Je serais votre professeur de mathématiques pour cette année. Vous êtes à l'aise avec cette matière ? **

**Heu … Oui.** Répondit ma tante.

V**ous aviez combien de moyenne ? **Nous demanda-t-elle avec une voix très aigu, qui un instant me fit peur.

**20 pour ma part et 19 pour Renesmée. **Indiqua ma tante. Elle avait réussit à changer ma moyenne sur le bulletin.

**Bon et bien c'est plutôt pas mal.** **Allez vous asseoir.** Nous répondit-elle sèchement, apparemment elle était plutôt vexée, sa voix montant toujours plus dans les aigus.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et rejoignîmes notre place en silence.

**Beaucoup moins sympa celle-là.** Me murmura Alice à l'oreille.

Cela me fis rire. La prof me lança un regard noir. Je me stoppais aussitôt.

Je ne compris strictement rien à son cours. Elle parla vaguement de tartes aux pommes et de pourcentages c'est tout ce que je puis vous en dire.

Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut un véritable soulagement. De plus, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. J'allais pouvoir retrouver mon amoureux et discuter avec les autres de cette première matinée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes avec Alice vers la cafétéria. Les Cullen avaient déjà réservé une table. Toutes celles autour étaient vides. Les humains pouvaient peut-être être fascinés par notre beauté, ils avaient néanmoins peur de nous.

_ Fin _


	51. Chapitre 50

_Je reviens vite, avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Il est assez court mais le prochain est long. J'ai hâte que vous découvriez la suite !!!_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 50 _ PDV Nessie

_Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut un véritable soulagement. De plus, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Nous nous dirigeâmes avec Alice vers la cafétéria. Les Cullen avaient déjà réservé une table. Toutes celles autour étaient vides. Les humains pouvaient peut-être être fascinés par notre beauté, ils avaient néanmoins peur de nous._

Alice partit rejoindre Jasper.

Je m'assis à côté de mon amoureux. Il enlaça ma taille et m'embrassa. Il m'avait manqué. Je lui avais manqué. Cette matinée avait été étonnamment longue, l'un sans l'autre.

**Comment c'est passé cette matinée ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je m'appliquais à lui raconter en détails le cours d'Histoire, passionnant, puis le cours ennuyeux de mathématiques.

**Je t'aiderais à réviser.** Me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

**Tu t'engages à quelque chose de compliqué.** Lui promis-je**. Il ne faudra pas me déconcentrer !**

Il rigola et m'embrassa de nouveau.

**Si c'est comme ça que vous révisez, c'est sûr que Ness aura la meilleure moyenne ! Rose et moi on doit pas être loin de la perfection ! **Dit Emmett en lançant un clin d'œil à sa compagne.

Cette plaisanterie ne valu qu'un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de son épouse adorée.

**Tu vas voir ce soir ! **Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Je pouffais de rire.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient le regard rivé sur nous. Les mess basses allaient bon train.

Alexis me raconta sa matinée. Dans l'ensemble, cela c'était bien passé. Sauf avec le prof de chimie qui essayait tout le temps de le rabaisser car il était jaloux de mon amoureux. A 56 ans, près 4 divorces, il se demande encore ce qu'il fait qu'il ne plait pas aux femmes !!!

Maman et Jasper adoraient déjà leur professeur de philosophie. D'après ma mère, il adorait Shakespeare et avait le même point de vue qu'elle.

**Alors tu vas exceller dans sa matière, vu le nombre de fois où tu as regardé Roméo et Juliette ! **Répliqua Papa.

**Et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter là !**

Papa rigola et embrassa Maman sur le front.

La cloche sonnait déjà. J'avais biologie, seule. Alice elle avait chimie.

J'avançais dans le couloir avec Alexis. A l'intersection, nous dûmes nous séparer. Je l'embrassais et me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours.

Un gentil professeur m'acceuilla. Il m'indiqua une place au dernier rang, tant mieux, je n'excellais pas dans cette matière.

Une fille était déjà installée. Elle était … bizarre.

Elle était d'une beauté parfaite. Ses cheveux bruns formaient de boucles magnifiques, impeccables, de telle sorte que l'on aurait cru qu'elle venait de sortir de chez le coiffeur. Aussi parfaites que les miennes. Alors que j'étais … un vampire. Son maquillage était appliqué parfaitement, pas une seule bavure. Ses yeux étaient noisette doré. Comme nous autres. Son physique était aussi irréprochable que celui de Rosalie. Je déglutis. Pouvait-elle être un vampire ?

Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Je décidais d'entamer une conversation avant que la cloche sonne.

**Bonjour. Moi c'est Renesmée Cullen, mais appelle moi Nessie, je suis nouvelle ici. **Lui dis-je.

**Bonjour. Moi c'est Carolina Salen.** Me répondit-elle timidement. Elle paraissait surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole. Apparemment, ici, personne ne lui parlait.

**Ravie de te rencontrer.** Répliquais-je.

**Moi de même. J'espère que tu te plaira à Whitehorse. De toutes les villes que j'ai faites, celle-ci est la mieux.** Me dit-elle.

**Oh, tu déménages souvent ? **Demandais-je curieuse.

**Euh … Oui.** Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet.** Tes frères et sœurs ont l'air … sympas.** Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

**En fait, se ne sont pas mes frères et sœurs. Nous avons tous été adoptés. Mais c'est vrai que je m'entends bien avec et eux et qu'ils sont vraiment sympas. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?**

**Oui, j'ai un petit frère, Victor. Il est malade aujourd'hui.**

Nous ne pûmes continuer notre conversation car la cloche sonnait déjà et que le professeur avait l'air de ne vouloir perdre aucune minute avant de débuter son cours.

Cette fille avait vraiment l'air contente que je m'intéresse à elle.

Mais, elle n'était pas humaine, je le sentais. Elle était plus que ça. Peut-être pas vampire mais elle avait quelque chose de spécial, j'en suis certaine. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Alexis, Papa, et Alice aussi au cas où ...

_ Fin _


	52. Chapitre 51

Voilà la suite ... plus longue que d'habitude. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 51 _ PDV Nessie

_Cette fille avait vraiment l'air contente que je m'intéresse à elle._

_Mais, elle n'était pas humaine, je le sentais. Elle était plus que ça. Peut-être pas vampire mais elle avait quelque chose de spécial, j'en suis certaine. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Alexis, Papa, et Alice aussi au cas où …_

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours de biologie, je décidais qu'il était temps de terminer la conversation entamée avec ma voisine.

**Tu pourrais me prêter tes cours pour que je puisse rattraper mon retard ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Avec plaisir. Tu peux passer chez moi ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**Euh … oui, où habites-tu ?**

**Près de la forêt. C'est une maison ancienne. Elle est située près d'un grand lotissement … Tu vois où c'est ?**

**Oui, nous sommes voisines ! **Percutais-je. **Mes parents ont acheté ce lotissement.**

**Alors tu peux venir ?** Me demanda-t-elle, contente de cette coïncidence.

**Bien sûr ! Je passerai un peu plus tard, cela ne te dérange pas ?**

**Ça ne me pose aucun problème.**

Nous sortîmes ensembles de la salle. Les messe-basses étaient nombreuses « La nouvelle, elle est avec celle qui est toujours toute seule » disaient des filles.

Carolina semblait mal à l'aise, comme si elle entendait ce que disaient ces filles, alors qu'une oreille humaine ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Arrivées sur le parking, j'aperçus mes frères et sœurs appuyés contre leurs voitures respectives.

**Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? **Demandais-je à Carolina.

**Je veux bien, ça ne te dérange pas ? … **Elle était vraiment timide.

**Absolument pas.**

**Alors j'accepte avec plaisir. **Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je m'avançais vers mon amoureux. Il enlaça ma taille et m'embrassa.

**On peut y aller les amoureux ? **Demanda Emmett en ouvrant la portière de sa Jeep.

**Oui ! **Râlais-je.

Emmett, Rose, Maman et Papa montèrent dans la Jeep et Emmett mit le contact avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**Tu me présentes ? **Me demanda Alexis.

Je me dégageais quelque peu de lui. Alice et Jasper avancèrent vers nous afin de prendre part à la conversation.

**Voici Carolina Salen, ma voisine de biologie.** Leur annonçais-je.** Elle va me passer ses cours pour que je n'ai pas trop de retard.** Leur expliquais-je.

**Carolina, voici Alexis mon petit ami, Alice et Jasper, mes frères et soeurs.**

**Enchantée.** Les salua-t-elle.

**On la dépose chez elle, nous sommes voisines. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?**

**Pas de problème.** Répondit mon amoureux avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière et d'inviter Carolina à monter.

Avant de m'installer moi aussi en voiture, je fis part de mes inquiétudes à Alexis, Alice et Jasper. Mon amoureux me promit de garder un œil sur ses pensées et Alice sur son futur. Quant à Jasper, il me promit de surveiller ses émotions pour déceler un mensonge.

Nous avions déposé Carolina chez elle mais je préférai passer à la maison pour me changer et déposer mon sac. Ce que je fis. Lorsque je descendis au salon, j'y trouvais Alexis et Alice mais aussi Papa !

**Que se passe-t-il ?** Leur demandais-je.

**Carolina est un vampire. **Avoua Alice.

**Comment ça … ? Je m'en doutais, mais comment le sais-tu ? **Cette journée, elle avait laissé tellement d'indices, mais comment avaient-ils pu le découvrir si rapidement, et qu'allais-je faire à présent ?

**Elle pensait qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de rappeler à sa mère qu'elle devait aller chasser avant que son père revienne. **Me confia Alexis.

**Et je l'ai vu, courir dans les bois, aussi vite qu'un vampire.** Me dit Alice.

**D'accord, donc résumons : elle et sa mère sont des vampires, mais qu'en est-il de son père et de son frère ? **

**Ils sont humains.** Me répondit mon père. **Je l'ai vu à travers ses pensées. Ils mangeaient tout les deux à table, comme des humains. **Cela expliquait sans doute le niveau social du frère de Carolina.

**Hum … OK. Quelle attitude dois-je adopter quand j'irai chez elle ? **Cette question me laissait sans réponse concrète.

**Je ne sais pas trop … soit tu lui avoue que tu es demi-vampire, soit tu attends qu'elle te le dise ou qu'elle découvre que tu l'es. Mais cela peut prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. **Ajouta Papa.

**Elle a parue si étonnée que je m'adresse à elle en biologie ! Elle est toujours toute seule … Si elle le savait, elle pourrait rester avec nous. **Réfléchissais-je à haute voix.

**Es-tu prête à tout lui révéler ? **Demanda Alexis.

**Je ne sais pas trop … Je la connais depuis peu. Mais ce secret nous lies. Et vous, cela vous embêterait-il qu'une personne étrangère soit au courant de notre existence ?**

**Elle est aussi une des nôtres, elle ne risque rien. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. La voir rester toute seule, à cause de son existence qui est déjà difficile à gérer, cela doit être abominable. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans vous … Et puis, comme cela tu auras une amie vampire en dehors de nous. **Répondit Alice.

**Oui … Les autres sont au courant ? **Demandais-je

Jasper arriva et se positionna tout près d'Alice.

**Je viens de le faire. **Dit-il.

**Et qu'en pensent-ils ?**

**Je viens de leurs parler, cela ne leur pose aucun problème, si tu as envie de lui dire, dis lui, ils accepteront ton choix telle qu'il soit. **Me répondit-il

**Je crois que c'est ce je vais le faire. **Dis-je**. Je peux y aller ?** Demandais-je à mon père, espèrant ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, qu'il refuse. Sans doute car je n'avais aucune idée de la façon d'on on se prend pour annoncer cela, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne glisse pas dans une conversation normale.

**Bien sûr. **Répondit-il mettant un terme à la conversation.

Maman entra dans la pièce, elle devait avoir entendu la moitié de ce que nous de dire.

**Tu veux que je te dépose ?** Me proposa ma mère.

**Avec plaisir. **Acceptais-je.

**Je vais sortir la voiture, je t'attends au garage. **Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de quitter la pièce où nous nous trouvions tous.

J'attrapais mon manteau et mon sac à main . Dis aurevoir aux personnes dans la pièce, embrassais mon amoureux et quittais la maison. Je traversais le jardin.

Maman avait déjà sortit sa Ferrari rouge. Je m'assis côté passager, mis ma ceinture. Elle mit le contact.

**Alors tu vas tout lui dire ? **Me demanda ma mère, en haussant un sourcil.

**Oui. **Donnais-je pour simple réponse.

**Pour moi, tu as pris la bonne décision.** Me confia-t-elle avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et de s'engouffrer dans le chemin sinueux menant chez Carolina.

Une chose était sûre, je lui devait la vérité. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Fin _


	53. Chapitre 52

Voilà la révélation.** Bonne lecture à toutes** (et à tous ?) Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions.

Chapitre 53 _ PDV Nessie

_Je m'apprête à tout révéler à Carolina._

Je toque à la porte. Une porte en bois marron avec de grandes poignées dorées. C'était une bâtisse assez vieille.

Une femme ayant presque la trentaine vint m'ouvrir la porte. Elle était blonde, les yeux bleus, et d'une beauté extraordinaire, comme tout bon vampire. Elle me rappelait étrangement Rosalie, mais ses cheveux étaient bien plus bouclés. J'en déduis donc que c'était sa mère.

**Bonjour.** Me dit-elle. **Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

**Heu … oui, je passais chercher les cours de Carolina. Je suis nouvelle ici et je voudrais rattraper mon retard scolaire. Excusez-moi, c'est Renesmée Cullen.** Lui dis-je avant de serrer la main qu'elle me tendait. Elle fut surprise mais la saisit tout de même. Sa peau était glacée.

**Ravie de vous rencontrer. Moi c'est Eliza. Carolina ne parle plus que de vous depuis qu'elle est revenue du lycée. Rentrez. Je vais l'appeler. **Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et présenta son bras en direction de l'intérieur pour m'inviter à rentrer.

Je passais la porte et me retrouvais dans un hall, un plafond blanc cassé assez haut et arrondi. Au milieu, une ouverture assez large laissait passer la lumière. Les mur étaient peints à la chaux orangée, un peu typés espagnols. Sur le mur de droite, un grand porte-manteau en fer forgé. A gauche, un porte parapluie et surtout une grande ouverture sur le salon où la télé était allumée, un match de baseball, quel coïncidence ? Les murs étaient peints dans tons plus rouges et plus foncés. Un grand canapé en cuir marron trônait au milieu de la pièce, en face de la télévision. Au centre de ce hall, une grande table ronde, marron occupait l'espace, avec un bouquet de fleurs, des roses oranges et rouges, il y traînait des clés, le journal « Le Whitorsien », des lunettes de soleil, des accessoires à cheveux, un porte monnaie, un portable noir et quelques babioles. Eliza appela Carolina du bas de l'escalier en fer forgé, puis se retourna vers moi.

J**e peux vous poser une question ?** Me demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse. **Ne répondez pas si cela vous gêne.**

**Oui bien sûr.**

**- Pourquoi avez-vous emménagés ici ? **Me demanda-telle soudainement.

**Mon « père » a obtenu un poste important à l'hôpital.**

**Oh, je vois. Mon mari travaille également à l'hôpital. **Pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle était déçue.

Tient, il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle, peut-être le connaissait-il déjà ?

Carolina arriva à ce moment là, en coupant notre conversation qui était par ailleurs au point mort depuis cette déclaration.

**Tiens. **Me dit-elle.

Elle me tendit une pile énorme de cahiers et de classeurs en tout genres. Je l'en débarrassais rapidement et la remerciais :

**Merci.** Lui répondis-je avant de lui faire la bise, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour lui révéler mon existence ? **Je peux te parler ?** Lui demandais-je pour commencer.

Avec chance, elle saisi mes pensées, accepta, et me fit monter dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

C'était la pièce du fond.

Tout les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense lit avec une tête matelassée vert pomme, les bordures blanches. La couverture était en toile de juy verte. Les rideaux étaient du même motif, avec une embrase vert pomme également.

Sur le mur de droite, une coiffeuse blanche et une armoire. Des étagères avec une quantité innombrable de livres avaient été installées sur le mur de gauche.

Un fauteuil, dans le coin avec une lampe vert pomme, était à nouveau recouvert de toile de juy, c'était un fauteuil style Louis XVI. Apparemment, elle adorait la lecture, au moins tout autant que moi. Une immense fenêtre rendait la chambre extrêmement lumineuse. C'était une chambre magnifique.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et m'invita à faire de même.

**Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? **Me questionna-t-elle.

Je décidais de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et de me débarrasser de cette tâche aussi rapidement que possible.

**Je suis un vampire, tout comme toi. **Je me sentis soulagée.

**Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands éberlués.

**Tu as bien compris, je suis un vampire, enfin, demi-vampire.**

**Waouh ! Pour une révélation, c'est une révélation ! Mais, comment sais-tu que ... je ... suis un vampire ? J'avais pourtant pris garde de bien me cacher ...**

Je m'appliquais donc à lui raconter ce qui l'avait démasquée, mais aussi mon histoire, ma rencontre avec Alexis, son histoire, toutes les particularités de ma bienheureuse et originale famille, pour finir, les raisons de notre déménagement si précipité.

Quand j'eus fini, elle me proposa de raconter son histoire. J'acceptais aussitôt, extrêmement curieuse.

**Je m'appelle donc Carolina Salen, j'ai 17 ans, ma croissance s'est stabilisée; je suis née en 1946. Ma mère est vampire, mon père humain, je suis donc mi-vampire mi-humaine tout comme toi apparemment.**

**Effectivement.**

**C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi ! Enfin … Donc, ma mère a dévoilé son existence de vampire à mon père, Stéphane au début de leur relation. Ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants ! Mais je suis arrivée … On vit à quatre, avec mon frère Victor, tout bizarrement, il est humain, mes parents l'ont eu il y a 18 ans, ce qui est dingue, c'est qu'au yeux de tout le monde, il est plus âgé que moi. **Ria-t-elle de sa blague.** Malheureusement, la plupart des gens ne savent pas que je suis sa sœur, il est populaire, il joue dans l'équipe de football américain **(je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une équipe de ce genre au lycée, il faudrait que je me renseigne, il y aura peut-être une équipe de baseball ?)**, il est considéré comme un « beau gosse » et sort avec un fille qui fait partie de l'équipe de pompom girls, elle s'appelle Julie donc forcément, il n'est pas classé socialement comme moi. Il est au courant de notre existence. Je ne dois pas attirer confiance car, malgré ma beauté naturelle de vampire, aucun garçon ne me regarde, **se lamenta-t-elle.** Mon père travaille avec ton grand-père. Ma mère reste à la maison, elle en voulait une près de la forêt pour pouvoir aller chasser facilement. Ma mère ne chasse que des animaux, pas d'humains, tout comme ta famille je crois.**

_ Fin _


	54. Chapitre 53

_Voilà la suite ... Je n'ai pas eu vos impressions sur le chapitre précédent. Avez-vous des idées que vous voudriez que j'intègre à la fanfiction ?_

_**- Bonne lecture ! -**_

Chapitre 54 _ PDV Nessie

_Je viens de révéler mon existence à Carolina, elle m'a raconté son histoire._

**Waouh ! Je me sens soulagée !** S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

**Moi aussi !** Lui répondis-je. Et c'était la vérité. Ce poids m'avait pesé.

**J'ai enfin quelqu'un à qui parler ! Mais, une question me trotte dans la tête, comment l'as tu su ?**

**Eh bien, j'avais des doutes, tu as une beauté extraordinaire comme les vampires, ta peau et tes yeux sont pareils que les nôtres. J'ai eu des doutes, j'ai donc demandé à mon père, mon amoureux et ma tante de te « surveiller » et tes pensées t'ont trahie ...** Lui expliquais-je.

**Oh, ça va. J'avais peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. **

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je décidais de le rompre.

**Tu veux passer chez moi tout à l'heure ? **Lui proposais-je. J'avais envie qu'elle rencontre ma famille, qu'elle ne se sente plus seule, mais entourée et avec des amis.

**C'est vrai, tu accepterais de me présenter à ta famille ? **Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas

**Bien sûr ! Ta mère peut venir également si elle veut. Elle s'entendra très bien avec ma grand-mère, Esmé, elle est si gentille !**

**Oh ! Merci. **Elle me serra dans ses bras. Cela me surpris grandement.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte de la maison de mes chers grand-parents. Eliza, sa maman, après tout lui avoir expliqué et raconté toute mon histoire (à nouveau) avait accepté avec joie de nous accompagner.

Je toquais donc à la porte. Alice vint nous ouvrir. Bien sûr elle devait déjà avoir tout vu et tout raconté aux autres.

**Enchantée ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de serrer Carolina et Eliza dans ses bras comme si de rien était, sans un mot ni un regard pour moi.

**De même.** Répondirent courtoisement les deux filles quelque peu surprises et il y avait de quoi.

**Entrez.** Nous invita-t-elle d'un geste.

Carolina me lança un vague regard apeuré. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de vampires auparavant, hormis sa mère, surtout pas un vampire qui vous prend dans ses bras dès son arrivée.

Je la pris par l'épaule et la poussais à l'intérieur.

Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, elle les présentaient déjà au reste de la famille et les invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé en cuir noir en face des autres membres de la famille Cullen.

Quand les présentations furent enfin belles et bien terminées, les filles furent accaparées de questions :

(Carlisle - Eliza)

**Alors,votre mari travaille à l'hôpital ? **

**Oui, en tant que chirurgien.**

**Oh ! Il me semble que je ne l'ai jamais croisé ... Il faudra que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir.**

**Il est assez timide ...**

(Maman – les filles)

**Alors, vous venez d'où ?**

**A la base, nous sommes françaises. **

**La France ! Quel magnifique pays !**

**Vous y êtes déjà allées ?**

**Oui, ma soeur **(elle montra Alice de la main)** nous a offert une semaine là-bas au début de l'été, à Paris, Nous avons adoré.**

**Vous avez adoré Paris ? Alors vous devez absolument venir dans notre maison en Provence !**

**Avec grand plaisir ! **Répondit Alice à la place de ma mère.

(Papa- Eliza)

**Par qui avez-vous été transformée ?**

**A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas, je n'ai pas vu son visage, il était masqué cette nuit-là.**

**Un homme ?**

**Oui. Et il s'est enfuit tout de suite après m'avoir mordue. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.**

(Jasper – Carolina)

**Alors t'es dans le même lycée que nous ! **

**Et oui ...**

**Si tu veux on peut t'emmener, tu peux monter à l'arrière de la jeep. **Proposa Emmett.

**Tu devrai accepter, cela t'évitera d'y aller seule et à pieds**. Glissa Eliza à l'oreille de sa fille.

**C'est d'accord. Merci beaucoup.** Accepta Carolina.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais aux côtés d'Alexis. Nous devions aller au lycée me rappela-t-il. Je me dépêchais donc d'enfiler une petite robe noir taille empire, des bas noir mais pas opaques et un collier en argent. Je me coiffais habilement avec deux petites pinces vertes sur les côtés. Je me maquillais comme à mon habitude : mascara, fard à paupières gris et gloss rosé.

J'attrapais mon sac vernis noir, mon long manteau vert et rejoignis Alexis sur le porche de la maison. Il m'attendait déjà.

Carolina était déjà là quand nous arrivâmes au garage. Emmett lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la Jeep, ne manquant pas au passage de glisser quelques mots compliqués pour faire son expert. Manque de chance, mon amie s'y connaissait et elle ne tarda pas à lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre.

Alice prit la Porsche avec Jasper. Maman et Papa montèrent à l'arrière de la Jeep avec Rose et Emmett. Carolina monta à l'arrière de ma coccinelle. Cette fois c'était moi qui conduisais.

Nous arriveâmes au lycée en avance. Nous nous installâmes donc sur un banc pour avoir l'air normal. Certaines personnes se posèrent des questions sur « cette fille » qui traînait avec nous.

_ Fin _


	55. Chapitre 54

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre est très léger c'est parce qu'il va bientôt se passer un événement qui va avoir un impact capital sur l'histoire !!! Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais vous laisse néanmoins apprécier votre lecture.**

Chapitre 55 _ PDV Nessie

_Nous arriveâmes au lycée en avance. Nous nous installâmes donc sur un banc pour avoir l'air normal. Certaines personnes se posèrent des questions sur « cette fille » qui traînait avec nous. _

La première journée en compagnie de Carolina se passa très bien.

Alice eut l'idée d'organiser une petite fête pour fêter cette révélation (n'importe quoi pour vu qu'on puisse en organiser une !). Carolina fut mal à l'aise au début mais finit pas se laisser tenter à condition qu'elle participe à l'organisation de celle-ci.

Alice était aux anges, elle invita mon amie à passer à la maison après les cours pour discuter du thème de la soirée, de la décoration et de la liste des invités.

Quand nous eûmes parlé de la petite soirée à Leah et Jacob, ils décidèrent de retarder leur vol pour y participer eux aussi.

Je proposais, puisqu'il en était ainsi d'inviter Seth à nous rejoindre.

Tout le monde accepta, Rosalie de peu, mais étant donné que c'était Seth (elle l'avait toujours plus apprécié plus que les autres) elle accepta.

Leah décida d'appeler son frère pour l'inviter.

Carolina sonna à la porte au moment où Leah composait le numéro. Je la présentais à Jacob et avec son aide lui expliquais qui il était et qui était Leah, Jacob lui raconta l'histoire de loups-garous et moi tout ce qui s'en suivit. Je n'avais pas encore terminé quand Leah revint avec sa réponse. Bien sûr, il avait accepté. Alice lui enverrait les billets le lendemain par la poste.

Nous dressâmes donc la liste des invités. Nous, les loups, (chiens comme les appelait encore Rosalie), la famille de Carolina et Alice lui proposa de donner quelques invitations à son frère de façon à ce qu'il y est quelques personnes du lycée. Carolina proposa de regarder l'album du lycée de l'année dernière pour inviter quelques personnes plutôt populaires.

Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'aucun des humains présents le jour là ne sauront pourquoi cette fête a été organisée.

Pour le thème de la soirée, Mamie proposa une idée qu'elle avait vu dans un magazine. Une soirée « Black & White ». Alice et Maman trouvèrent l'idée géniale ! Moi aussi je dois dire.

Rosalie proposa que la soirée soit masquée, toujours sur le thème « Black & White ».

Papa, en bon romantique accepta aussitôt

Les autres garçons râlèrent un peu mais finir acceptèrent pour ne pas contrarier leurs belles, spécialement Rosalie.

Une date fut fixée : celle du vendredi prochain.

Alice, Rosalie, Maman, Mamie et Eliza passèrent un bout de leur nuit à rédiger les invitations.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du lycée, Alice s'arrêta pour poster l'enveloppe contenant l'invitation et les billets d'avion de Seth qu'elle avait obtenu la veille.

Nous voulions arriver en avance pour pouvoir distribuer quelques invitations. Carolina en avait donné à son frère qui était très content. Sa petite amie était dors et déjà invitée.

Alice, Rosalie, Maman, Caro et moi donnèrent la première invitation à une fille sélectionnée comme populaire.

- **Tiens, on organise une soirée Black & White et tu es invitée.** Expliqua Alice à cette fille. **Et tes deux amies aussi. **

**Merci beaucoup. **Accepta la fille en prenant les invitations et en les distribuant à ses deux amies.

Maman et Alice voulaient de tout alors elles distribuèrent des invitations à des sportifs, des matheux, des musiciens …

On se dirigeait vers notre salle de classe quand Alice, Carolina et moi remarquèrent en même temps une fille seule, à l'écart du rang. Elle avait l'air extrêmement timide. Carolina prit les choses en mains et s'approcha d'elle. Elle la salua, lui tendit une invitation et servit le discours qu'Alice avait sortit aux autres ce matin. La fille lui répondit qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Alice se proposa pour l'aider à se trouver une tenue. Cela lui donna même l'idée d'organiser une sortie shopping avec celles qui voulait se trouver une tenue pour la soirée.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Alors que nous rejoignirent toutes trois notre table, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la soirée.

Alors que nous discutions, Victor, le petit frère de Carolina et sa petite amie Julie s'approchèrent de notre table.

**Salut.** Lança Victor.

**Salut.** Répondîmes-nous.

**Que veux-tu pour que tu daigne m'adresser la parole ici ?** Lui demanda Carolina.

**Est-ce qu'il vous reste encore quelques invitations ? **Répondit-il.

**Pourquoi, il y a encore des personnes que tu connais ?** Plaisanta Emmett.

**C'est dingue ! Tout le monde ne parle plus que de votre soirée ! C'est tellement dur d'organiser une soirée aussi populaire ! Félicitations.** Nous dit Julie.

**Merci beaucoup ! Oui il doit nous rester une dizaine d'invitation. Alice ?** Dit Rose.

Alice chercha dans son sac.

**Tu en veux combien ? **Lui demanda Alice.

**4 me suffiront.**

Elle sortit 4 invitations de son sac et les lui tendit.

**Merci beaucoup.** Répondit Victor.

**Oui, c'est vraiment sympa d'organiser ça dès votre arrivée et de nous inviter. Vous avez l'air d'être des gens biens. **Dit Julie.

**Heu … Merci, tu as l'air d'être sympa aussi. **Répondit maladroitement ma mère.

**Oh, et je me suis inscrite pour la sortie shopping !** Dit Julie dans un gloussement avant de tirer Victor vers la table où se trouvait sportifs et pom-pom girl.

**Elle a vraiment l'air sympa ! **Dit Alice une fois les deux autres partis.

**Cela fait deux mois et demi qu'ils sortent ensemble et elle ne m'a**

**jamais adressé la parole à part pour se vanter d'être une stupide pom-pom girl.** Expliqua Carolina. **C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai bien voulu organiser cette fête, pour lui prouver que je peux être une sympa aussi.**

**Tu vas voir, elle va pas en revenir, les fêtes d'Alice sont toujours grandioses. **La réconforta ma mère. **J'en sais quelque chose.** Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Alice.

Samedi. Jour de la sortie shopping. Une dizaine de filles s'étaient inscrites sur la feuille qu'Alice avait fait circuler.

Elle était impatient de faire les magasins avec d'autres personnes que nous. Même si elle avait tenu à ce que nous y assisstions

Les garçons avaient bien sûr préféré rester tranquillement à la maison regarder un match de baseball.

Après avoir retrouvé les différentes filles sur le parking du lycée, nous partîmes en ville.

Rosalie nous entraina chez une artisan spécialisée dans les masques. Tous devaient être noirs et blancs.

C'est Mamie qui nous entraina ensuite dans une boutique de robes.

Nous n'en achetâmes pas pour nous car Alice nous avait déjà fait faire des robes sur mesure que nous ne verrions qu'au moment de les enfiler.

Je fus réveillée cette nuit-là par un coups de fil, Alexis me tendit mon portable :

A**llo ?**

**Allo Ness, c'est Alice. Ecoute, je suis avec Esmé, Bella, Rose, Caro et Eliza. On hésite entre les lys ou les roses blanches. **

**Et c'est à propos de la décoration florale que tu m'appelle à cette heure-ci ?** (Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de mon amoureux)

**Ben oui … C'est super important et on arrive pas à se décider. Alors, lys ou roses ?**

**Heu … Roses … ça donnera un petit côté ange ou démon. **(Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis crevée !)

**Merci beaucoup ! Tu nous sauve de deux longues heures de débat. Dors bien.**

**C'est ce que je faisais. **(J'entendis Emmett pouffer de rire)

**Tu sais bien qu'Alice veut que tout soit parfait ! **Me dit mon amoureux après que j'eus raccroché.

**Oui, mais là elle exagère, en plus on a un contrôle de maths demain matin !**

Il rigola alors que je me rendormais déjà.

_ Fin _

**_*Vous voulez la suite ? He ben moi je veux des lecteurs alors manifestez-vous en me laissant une petite review, rien de plus.*_**


	56. Chapitre 55

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour mieux vous impregner du thème de la soirée, je vous avais mis des liens avec les tenues des filles, mais ce site ne les accepte pas, tant pis pour eux, je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon blog : twlight-ff (la suite c'est skyrock ... ), dernière page, pour découvrir le chapitre avec les liens. Désolé pour tout ça mais j'ai passé du temps pour à chercher ces liens et j'aurais voulu que vous les voyiez.

Maintenant,

PLACE A LA FETE !, parce que cela ne sera que de courte durée.

Chapitre 55 _ PDV Nessie

_Une fête est organisée pour la « rencontre » de nos deux familles : celle de Carolina et la notre. Thème de la soirée : Black & White. Port du masque obligatoire._

Vendredi. Jour de la fête.

Cela fait une semaine que nous n'entendons plus que parler de ça : au lycée comme à la maison.

Ce jour-là est enfin arrivé.

Après le lycée, nous nous dépêchâmes de se rendre au lotissement.

Papi et Stéphane avaient prit une journée de congé pour aider à préparer. Ils s'entendaient très bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Papi, Stéphane, Mamie et Eliza étaient tranquillement installés sur la terrasse, Stéphane sirotant une limonade.

Mamie et Eliza étaient devenues de vraies amies, elles parlaient de tout : de la cuisine (que Mamie pratiquait pour moi et Eliza pour son mari et son fils) comme du jardinage qui était leur passion à toutes deux.

Papi et Stéphane avaient déjà installé de grand et longs rideaux noirs et blancs et des guirlandes de perles noires et blanches également, sur la devanture de la maison.

La pelouse était magnifique, d'un vert flambloyant, elle avait été tondue et entretenue au grain d'herbe près.

Une tonnelle en toile blanche avait été installée et en dessous et immense plaque de plexiglas en guise de piste de danse. Une table de mixage digne des plus grand DJ avait été installée tout près. Emmett allait pouvoir s'éclater comme un petit fou.

De grands vases noirs étaient installés un peu partout de formes et hauteurs différentes contenants de grandes roses blanches.

La table avait été installée, drapée de tissus noirs et blancs, certains avec des motifs à fleurs. Mamie et Eliza avaient cuisiné toute la journée, la table était remplies de mets plus qu'appétissants.

**C'est magnifique !** S'écria Carolina.

**Oui, merci vous avez fait exactement comme nous avions dit et c'est vraiment magnifique. Vous avez bien travaillé ! **Les complimenta Alice.

**C'est vrai que c'est époustouflant.** Avoua Emmett.

**Tout le mérite revient à Alice ! Nous n'avons fait que suivre sa liste, précise et complète ! **Dit Stéphane.

**Merci.** Répondit Alice.

Leah et Jacob sortirent de la maison. Je les serrais dans me bras puis leur demandais où se trouvais Seth. Il me répondirent que son avion avait du retard, qu'il fallait aller le chercher un peu plus tard. Il serait déjà habillé.

**Bon, on a pas de temps à perdre, on doit se préparer. Les garçons : on a mit vos tenues avec le nom de la personne dessus dans le dressing de Carlisle; vous n'avez plus qu'à les enfiler. Les filles : suivez-moi ! **Nous dit Alice.

Chacun se dispersa, selon les consignes d'Alice.

Nous devions d'abord nous coiffer et nous maquiller avant de pouvoir enfiler nos mystérieuses tenues et nos masques, que nous avions pu choisir.

Alice me brossa les cheveux, me fit un chignon dans lequel elle incrusta quelques plumes noires, puis me maquilla.

Quand nous furent toutes coiffées et maquillées, elle nous emmena dans son dressing et, comme pour les garçons, elle avait disposé chaque tenue sur chaque chaise avec le nom de la personne à laquelle elle appartenait.

Ma robe était noire, courte avec une doublure en tulle noire et un décolleté rond.

Mamie avait une robe noire elle aussi, fermée avec des boutons sur l'avant.

Rosalie portait une robe drappée en soie blanche.

Eliza portait une robe noire avec un noeud sur l'avant.

Leah portait une robe avec le haut à rayures noires et blanches et le bas à fleurs noires et blanches elles aussi.

Maman portait une robe en cache-coeur noir rétro avec de petites bottines en daim.

Enfin, Alice portait une magnifique robe blanche avec de la dentelle sur le décolleté et un noeud pour souligner la poitrine.

Alice avait respecté le style et les envies de chacune. Nous étions toutes sublimes.

Je mis le masque que j'avais choisi au cours de la sortie shopping. Les masques ne devaient pas être obligatoirement noirs et blancs, j'ai donc choisi un masque en dentelle de métal doré.

Nous étions fin prêtes. Nous rejoignîmes nos cavaliers, tous habillés avec au moins une veste de smoking.

Alexis portait un masque d'arlequin dans les ton noirs et gris.

Alice passa en revue toute sa liste. Emmett commença à jouer avec la table de mixage.

Victor et Julie arrivèrent en avance. Il montra quelques trucs à Emmett qui par la suite s'amusa comme un fou avec son nouveau joujou.

Maman reçu un appel de Seth, disant qu'il était tout proche de l'aéroport. Elle souhaita aller le chercher et demanda qui voulait l'accompagner. Je me portais volontaire immédiatement. Je demandais à Carolina si elle voulait venir avec nous, elle accepta, curieuse d'apprendre à le connaître. Nous montèrent toutes les trois dans la Ferrari.

Seth avait déjà débarquer quand nous arrivâmes, pourtant, comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, Maman n'avait pas bien fait attention aux limites de vitesse.

Ma mère serra fort Seth dans ses bras. Elle avait un lien particulier avec lui. Il n'avait jamais exprimé de dégoût envers les vampires et l'avait toujours soutenue durant sa grossesse.

Je m'approchais de lui et il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Sa signature. Je présentais ensuite Carolina à Seth et vis versa. Il se firent la bise.

**Enchanté de te rencontrer**. Lui dit Seth avec son plus beau sourire.

**Moi de même. **Répondit timidement mon amie, égale à elle-même.

V**ous êtes toutes les trois éblouissantes !** Nous complimenta-t-il.

**Toi aussi tu es éblouissant.** Répondit Carolina.

Elle fixait mon ami depuis son arrivée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là.

**Heu … Merci.** Répondit Seth, quelque peu mal à l'aise mais toute fois amusé.

Maman chargea ses valise dans le coffre. Je m'assis à l'arrière, avec Carolina.

Pendant le trajet qui nous ramenait au lotissement, Maman demanda à Seth des nouvelles de la meute et de la réserve. Rien n'avait changé depuis que nous étions partis.

Arrivés à la maison, Seth alla dire bonjour à toutes les personnes présentes. Je fis les présentations avec les personnes inconnues. Il nous remercia de l'avoir invité et félicita Alice pour la décoration et nos tenues. Fidèle à lui-même, il alla ensuite s'amuser avec Emmett sur la table de mixage.

**ça va ?** Demandais-je à Carolina.

**Oui oui … Ton ami est juste … très mignon.** Me dit-elle. **Ecoute, je crois qu'il me plait. **Sans blague ! C'est pour ça que tu le fixe depuis tout à l'heure ?!

**C'est génial ! **Je ne savais quoi répondre d'autre.

Les premiers invités commençant à arriver, Alice et Mamie, en leur devoir d'hôtesse, allèrent les accueillir.

Seth me tira par la manche et m'amena dans un coin où était déjà réunies Leah, Jacob et Maman.

**Écoutez, c'est pas facile à dire …**

**Crache le morceau petit frère, qu'on retourne danser.** Lui dit Leah.

**Eh bien … ce soir, je crois que je me suis imprégné. **

**Quoi, mais de qui ?** Fut ma première réaction, j'étais contente pour lui mais je ne put m'empêcher de penser à Carolina.

**Félicitation mon pote !** Fit Jacob avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

**Alors, c'est qui ?** Demanda Maman, trépignant d'impatience.

**C'est Carolina. **Voilà qui facilitait les choses !

**C'est super !!! Mes deux amis ! **M'écriais-je avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

**Oui, c'est une fille bien. Je suis contente pour toi.** Approuva Leah avant de s'éloigner, entrainant Jacob avec elle.

**Moi aussi je le suis.** Dit ma mère avant de le prendre dans ses bras (ou plutôt le contraire ?)

**Le seul problème, c'est que c'est si soudain ! Si je lui avoue, elle ne comprendra pas et pensera que je ne l'aime pas vraiment.**

**Ecoute Seth. **Lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule. **Carolina est venue me trouver tout à l'heure et m'a avoué que tu lui plaisait, donc maintenant, le chose à faire c'est d'aller lui dire que toi aussi et que tu t'es imprégné d'elle. On lui a tout raconté, elle sait ce qu'est l'imprégnation.**

**Eh ben ça facilite les choses ! Merci Ness, j'y vais de ce pas. **Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'éloigna.

**Et bien cette soirée fut riche en émotion. **S'exclama Maman.

**Oh oui ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'ils finissent ensemble.** Lui dis-je.

**Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi.** Me dit elle lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour de mon épaule et m'entraina sur la piste de danse.

Je retrouvais Alexis qui dansait avec Eliza. Je leur racontais ce qui venait de se passer. Eliza fut aux anges. Elle me confia qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille réellement amoureuse. Surtout à cause de son existence. Là, elle n'a pas à le cacher.

Un peu plus loin de nous, nous vîmes Seth emmener Carolina en dehors de la piste de danse. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tout les deux.

Eliza ne put s'empêcher d'aller tout raconter à son mari et par la même occasion, à mes grand-parents qui étaient à côté. Bientôt, tout le monde serait au courant.

Alors que je dansais avec Alexis, je surveillais tout de même mes deux amis, mon amoureux me disait de les laisser se débrouiller seul mais c'était plus fort que moi. Quand je les vis se rapprocher et déposer leurs lèvres l'un sur l'autre, je me détournais et embrassais plutôt mon amoureux, qui prit au dépourvu, rigola.

_ Fin _

Je voudrais tester un truc pour ce chapitre, c'est un peu du chantage mais c'est pas grave, dans le fond je suis une méchante. Je ne metterai la suite qu'après avoir reçu au moins 5 reviews. Dépêchez-vous.


	57. Chapitre 56

Désolé d'avoir était si longue à poster ce chapitre. Je n'ai aucune excuse, ni de bonnes nouvelles pour le clan Cullen ...

- Bonne lecture !-

Chapitre 56 _ PDV Nessie

_La fête s'est très bien passée, nous avons même eu droit à une petite surprise : Seth s'est impregné de Carolina._

Les invités étaient tous partis. Seth nous réunit tous au salon et nous annonça cette grande nouvelle, Carolina à côté de lui. Ils eurent tout deux droit aux félicitations traditionnelles.

Stéphane et Victor décidèrent de rentrer se coucher. Je décidais de prendre la même décision.

Eliza aida à tout ranger, quand à Carolina, elle avait demandé la permission de passer la nuit avec Seth, à la maison. Après avoir souhaité « bonne nuit » à tout le monde, nous rentrâmes donc tout les quatre à la maison. Seth et Caro s'installèrent dans la chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussé.

Je me couchais auprès de mon amoureux et m'endormais presque instantanément, il était tard et j'étais fatiguée.

Je me réveillais une place vide à côté de moi. Dans la maison, il ne restait plus que Seth, qui ronflait très fort, de telle façon que je l'entendais de l'étage. Après avoir enfilé un peignoir en satin marron, je sortis de la maison et me dirigeais vers la maison de Papi et Mamie où des voix discutaient. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Les yeux d'Eliza et de Carolina étaient tristes, si elles avaient pu, elles seraient en train de pleurer.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **Demandais-je en allant m'asseoir entre mon amoureux à qui je déposais un baiser au passage, et Carolina où je passais un bras autour de son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort.

**Stéphane et Victor ont disparu.** Me répondit Esmé, d'un ton grave et sérieux comme il lui est rare d'en employer.

**Quoi, mais quand ? Comment ? **Demandais-je, abasourdis par la nouvelle si soudaine.

**Hier soir, en rentrant chez eux. Nous avons retrouvé les clés de Stéphane sur le chemin menant à leur maison. **Me repondit mon grand-père.

**Ils ont été enlevés ? **Carolina émis un sanglot à côté de moi. Personne ne répondit. **Vous avez une piste ?**

**Non, aucune. Alice essai de les surveiller mais il semble que quelqu'un bloque ses visions les concernant. **Me répondit mon père .

**Des vampires ? **A ma connaissance, ils étaient les seules personnes capables de le faire.

**Possible. **Répondit vaguement mon père.

**Ils ont peut-être appris que Stephane et Victor connaissent notre … existence ? **Proposais-je.

**Dans ce cas, se serait sans doute les Volturis … **réplique Alexis**. **A l'annonce de ce nom, un blanc s'installa dans le salon.

Ma mère y mit un terme finalement, assez rapidement;

**Je ne pense pas. Sachant que nous sommes à côté, ils auraient pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici.** **Ils adorent les visites surprises. **Se souvint-elle.

**Probablement.** Dit Papi, penseur.

**A moins qu'ils aient également découvert que je suis ici, avec vous, et se serait donc un piège pour m'attirer jusqu'à eux**. Expliqua Alexis. Ma main se resserra un peu plus fort autour de son bras.

**C'est possible … **Dit simplement mon père.

**Quelle attitude allons-nous adopter ?** Demanda Jasper.

**Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous n'avons aucune piste. Il faut attendre qu'Alice ait une vision mais cela peut prendre du temps.** Répondit mon grand-père.

Cela recommence. C'était une scène avait un goût étrange de déjà vu. Pas pour moi, mais pour la plus part des membres de la famille. Celle de mon histoire.

Les jours passent et nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux. Eliza et Victor sont venus s'installer chez Papi et Mamie, Eliza ne supportant pas d'être seule , ils ont été accueillis à bras ouverts. Quand à Carolina, elle reste à la maison auprès de Seth.

Leah et Jacob sont repartis à Forks. Pour prendre des nouvelles de la meute. Mais ont promis de venir nous voir prochainement.

Seth reste pour l'instant, auprès de son impregnée. Il prend régulièrement des nouvelles de La Push via Jacob. Se demandant sérieusement s'il allait rentré à la réserve.

_ Fin _

N'oubliez surtout pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
